Contractual Obligations
by DobbyRocksSocks
Summary: Voldemort proposes Marriage as a substitute to war. Yes, this story will be as ridiculous as it sounds. Please read the AN. Rated for language, rating may change later.
1. And So It Begins

**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise.**

 **AN - PLEASE READ!**

 **So, this came to me out of nowhere, but I can't resist it. This story, which will be a multichap, though I have no idea of the length yet, is going to be ridiculous in both concept and content. Powerful, Political, Sarcastic, Probably somewhat dickish at times, Harry. Bodyguard, Loyal to Harry, Snape. Sarcastic, Evil but we love him anyway, magically rejuvenated to Tom Riddle and is now sexy, Voldemort. Idiot Fudge... so that's staying Canon. There will be clichéd plots, and random plot lines and...**

 **If you want to read a serious, believable story, then press the back button on your browser and go find another story. Seriously. I won't be offended, I promise. Otherwise, take this with a pinch of salt, enjoy the stupidity that is clearly going to be ripe, and relax.**

* * *

 **Contractual Obligations**

* * *

"No."

"Harry, I know this is a lot to take in, but if you'll just listen -"

"No."

"Look, Potter, this is a way to end the war for good. Surely even you must see the -"

"No."

Harry stared out of the window in Dumbledore's office, refusing to even glance in the direction of the two men who were, quite literally, trying to convince him to sign his soul over to the devil. He was seventeen, barely at that, and yet they seemed to think it was okay for him to give up the rest of his life for the... what was it Dumbledore always called it? Oh. Of course. The greater good.

Fuck that bullshit. Why the hell should he? What had the Wizarding public at large ever done for him anyway? Called him names, tried to get him locked up in a psych ward, listened to the crap the Rita Skeeter spewed out like verbal vomit.

Fudge sighed deeply. "Mr Potter, think about the future of the Wizarding World. You could single handedly stop hundreds of people from dying. You'll be a hero until your dying day!"

Harry rolled his eyes. "No."

A knock on the door of the office interrupted anything Fudge or Dumbledore planned on trying next, and Harry turned his head to look suspiciously at the door. Professor's Snape and McGonagall entered, both looking stressed.

"Care to explain why we've been summoned, Headmaster?" Snape sneered, looking briefly at Harry.

"Come in, come in," Dumbledore said, gesturing them both to chairs. "Myself and Cornelius had a rather surprising visit this morning from Lucius Malfoy and Rodolphus Lestrange. They come baring an... ah... offer, from Lord Voldemort."

Harry rolled his eyes when Fudge jumped so badly his top hat fell off.

Snape frowned and McGonagall raised a hand to cover her mouth in shock.

"What kind of offer?" Snape asked.

"In exchange for peace for the Wizarding World, he wants Potter's hand in marriage," Fudge said, waving his hand agitatedly. "And Potter is being stubborn and refusing. It's ridiculous! Of course we're going to accept the offer!"

Harry snorted. "Without my agreement? Since the contract requires my signature, I'd like to see you try and accept it."

"What do we have to give you to convince you, Mr Potter?" Fudge growled.

"Hmm. Your resignation from the Ministry would be a mighty fine start," Harry replied, tapping his chin thoughtfully. Snape and McGonagall both smirked, and Dumbledore coughed to hide a chuckle. "Other than that... Actually, you know what? I'm good. I think I'll decline. Thanks though."

Before Fudge could reply, the Headmaster stepped in. "Cornelius, perhaps you should return to the Ministry for a few hours. We aren't scheduled to meet with Mr's Malfoy and Lestrange until this evening."

His tone had enough steel in it that Fudge nodded without argument or complaint, and with a last scathing look at Harry, he left the office via the fire.

"May we see the contract?" McGonagall asked, holding her hand out. When Dumbledore hesitated, Harry passed her his copy. With Snape reading over her shoulder, the two professors quickly got caught up on the situation.

"Quite the situations you get yourself into, Mr Potter," McGonagall said dryly, handing him the contract back. "And from the conversation we walked in on, we'll assume for arguments sake that you don't want to accept the contract?"

Harry chuckled. "I'm not accepting the contract, Professor. It's ridiculous. Whoever gave him the idea deserves the Avada that'll be heading for them when the reptilian bastard doesn't get his own way."

"So you're putting your own happiness above the safety of the Wizarding world?" Snape asked, familiar sneer in place. Harry tilted his head to look at the Slytherin Head of House. He didn't seem to be antagonising in his question, more curious than anything else.

"The simple answer, is yes," Harry replied. "The long answer, is I don't understand why anyone would believe that I should put their safety above my happiness with the way that the Wizarding World has treated me since I entered at age eleven. My name has been both praised and dragged through the mud. I've been called a hero and the New Dark Lord in the same issue of the rag that fashions itself as the Prophet. As Lord Potter-Black, I'm already getting bombarded with requests for both help and by people wanting an alliance, and I've only had the title for a little over a bloody week. Why the hell should I give anything up for the two faced, backstabbing bastards that want me to protect them?"

The three Professors sat staring at Harry for a moment. McGonagall looked shocked but thoughtful, Snape was nodding his head and looking somewhat impressed, and the Headmaster was doing a rather marvellous impression of a goldfish.

"But... Harry, my boy, before today, you were still planning on fighting in the war, were you not?"

"Of course," Harry agreed. "But not for the Wizarding public at large. I planned to fight for myself, because the fucker won't leave me alone. I'll never get any peace until he's dead. Case in point, now he doesn't only want to kill me, he wants to shag me as well."

"Mr Potter!" McGonagall gasped out.

Harry laughed. "My apologies, Professor McGonagall. That was crass of me. True, but crass."

"Harry, will you at least take a few hours and think about it? Lucius Malfoy will be back later, and I'm quite sure he's expecting an answer then."

Harry shrugged. "If it makes you feel better. I'm going for a walk. Seriously, Headmaster. I'm not going to accept this contract. Regardless on my decision to the idea as a whole, there will be alterations made. By me."

Dumbledore smiled wisely. "There are many paths to the same place, Harry. Trust me."

Snorting, Harry made his way to the door. Turning back, he raised his eyebrow at the Headmaster. "Just so you know, you sound like a fortune cookie."

* * *

"Where is he? My Lord is expecting my return, and I would hate to keep him waiting."

Dumbledore was about to try and pacify Lucius again when the door to the office opened and Harry strolled in.

"There you are, Harry. We were beginning to worry."

Harry nodded. "I'm sure you were," he said pleasantly. Turning to Lucius and Rodolphus, he said, "Tell Voldemort that I'm not accepting the contract as it stands. I'm willing to negotiate on some of the points with him if he so chooses. If he decides he isn't willing to negotiate, tell him I'll see him around."

"Now see here," Fudge spluttered. "You can't just decide whether or not to sign the contract on your own!"

Harry nodded. "Actually, I can. See, the contract only requires my signature, therefore, it's my decision. We've had this conversation once today, Minister, I'm not willing to have it again."

"See here now, Boy! I'll see you in Azkaban! You can't play around with lives like this! You mark my words!"

The air around Harry grew cold and his eyes radiated fury. "Don't. Call. Me. Boy."

Fudge shrank back in his seat, as Harry walked towards him slowly.

"Listen carefully, Fudge. As Lord Potter-Black, I have enough people begging to ally themselves with me on the Winzengamot that if I called a no-confidence vote, you'd be out of a job in minutes. Not only that, but as Harry Potter, I have enough magic in me that I could destroy you and any evidence along with it. Capisce?"

Nodding rapidly, his face pale, Fudge sank as far back into his seat as he could.

Sniffing in disgust, Harry turned away.

"Lord Potter-Black," Lucius began, eyeing Harry cautiously, "My Lord has expressed his wish to get this matter closed as soon as possible. When are you willing to meet to begin negotiations?"

"So he knew I'd want to negotiate?" Harry asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Of course. He is not a stupid man, nor does he believe you to be."

Harry nodded. "As long as he swears on his magic not to cause any harm during the meeting, I'll make myself available at his convenience."

Lucius and Rodolphus stood up. Lucius held his hand out to Harry, who took it and shook it briefly. "We'll be in touch."

Harry sat down as the two of them walked out of the room, Fudge following behind them with his head down, leaving Harry alone with Dumbledore.

"Harry?"

"Yes, Headmaster?"

"You handled that rather masterfully. Care to explain what exactly is going on?"

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean."

Dumbledore frowned. "How is it that you know so much about being Lord Potter-Black after merely a week?"

Harry chuckled. "The Goblins are mighty helpful. Especially to people who have more gold than they know what to do with. Besides that, I'm sick and tired of people taking advantage of my lack of knowledge."

"I see. Perhaps you'd like to explain the changes your going to make to the contract?"

"Is it necessary? You'll be present at the negotiations, you can comment on them as and when they're made."

"You'll allow me to be present?"

Harry rolled his eyes at the surprise in Dumbledore's tone and on his face.

"Of course. I don't pretend to understand everything, Professor. I'm just not willing to let other people dictate my life any longer. If I'm to bring peace to the Wizarding World, I want satisfaction for myself as well. Surely you can understand that?"

Dumbledore radiated relief as he relaxed in his seat. "Of course, my boy, of course."


	2. Hmm Not Quite as Snaky as I Remember

**AN - Wow, I'm surprised how much attention this story got, and so fast too. Don't expect updates to be as fast as this normally, cause it won't happen. Nonetheless, here is the second instalment of madness. I hope you enjoy, and please drop a review on your way out of any suggestions for craziness we can throw in on our journey. I don't promise to use them all, but we'll see how stupid we can make this while still being readable :P**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **Hmm. Not Quite as Snaky as I Remember...**

* * *

Harry tapped his hand against the table, the only sign of nerves he allowed himself to show. Voldemort, along with Lucius Malfoy and Rodolphus Lestrange, were due any minute. Fudge, who'd forced himself into the meeting, waffled to Dumbledore about the end of the war, crowing that he'd be forever known as the Minister who brought an end to the war.

Harry rolled his eyes at Professor Snape, who was currently glaring at the Minister as though he was trying to make the idiot catch fire through willpower alone.

A sharp shock of pain in his scar alerted Harry to Voldemort's arrival and he winced. If they were going to do this, that would be the first thing that needed sorting. Harry wasn't willing to walk around with his scar pounding for the rest of his days. A knock on the door alerted the rest of the room to the newcomers.

Dumbledore called for them to enter, and Harry straightened up in his seat slightly. Why this had to be done at Hogwarts, Harry still wasn't sure, but he'd been happy to concede the planning of the meeting to the Headmaster.

Three men entered the room, and Harry couldn't stop his eyes widening when he looked at the one in the middle. Where he'd expected Lord Snakiness to make an appearance, Tom Riddle stood in all his glory. The only likeness Harry could see to the Reptile Lord was the blood red eyes, currently flashing with a smug amusement.

Damn, but the man was as sexy as he was evil.

"Tom," Dumbledore greeted cheerfully. "Lucius, Rodolphus, it's a pleasure to see you again."

Harry snorted.

"Something funny, Potter?" Tom asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Apart from the ridiculous niceties in the room? No, nothing at all. Can we get on with this please? Your presence gives me a headache."

"That's no way to speak to your future husband, Mr Potter," Lucius said, a warning in his tone. "Besides, you should get used to My Lord's presence, since you will be spending so much time with him."

Harry rolled his eyes. "I wasn't being rude, Asshole. He literally gives me a headache. My fucking scar is on fire!"

Tom and Lucius both frowned, and Severus sighed. "Here, Potter," he murmured, handing over a small jar. "It's a numbing cream. Rub it on your scar, it should give you at least some respite from the pain."

"We'll have to work on something for that," Voldemort added. "He cannot be screaming in pain whenever I am around him. It would get awfully tiresome."

"Shall we all sit?" Dumbledore asked, gesturing to the empty chairs.

Tom sat down in the seat across from Harry, Lucius and Rodolphus on either side of him. Lucius took out a contract and lay it down flat on the table. "Perhaps, Mr Potter, you could begin by telling us the terms you want to change."

"It would be easier to tell you which ones I don't want to change," Harry muttered, taking out his own contract and laying it in front of him. Severus leant over to look at the notes Harry'd scattered all over it.

"Very well, we'll go through them one by one," Lucius drawled.

Harry nodded his agreement.

"The first term then," Rodolphus began. "You will take the Dark Lord's name. Is there a problem with that?"

Harry nodded again. "There is. I am the Head of Two Ancient and Noble Houses. I won't lose either one of them."

Tom glared at Harry. "You are to be my husband. You should carry my name."

Harry shrugged. "So I'll add it. I'm not losing my identity, just because you want a trophy husband."

"Lord Harry James Potter-Black-Riddle, then?" Lucius asked, taking notes.

"Bloody hell, that's a right mouthful, ain't it?" Harry muttered, rolling his eyes. "But it'll do."

"My Lord?"

"Acceptable," Tom said, nodding his head at Lucius.

"Let's continue then," Lucius said. "Term two. Upon the confirmation of the Union between you, the war between the light and dark will cease to continue."

Harry nodded. "As it's the only reason I agreed to this meeting, that term stands as is."

"Term Three. Lord Potter will consent to spending time with Lord Voldemort whenever Lord Voldemort requires it."

"That's bollocks," Harry muttered. "Lord Potter will consent to spending time with Lord Voldemort at previously agreed upon times. I will not be your call boy."

Snape snorted, and even Rodolphus had to cover a smirk.

Tom sat up a little straighter in his seat. "What if a function happens to take place on a day we haven't agreed upon?"

"That's why we're here," Harry replied coolly. "To agree the terms of our arrangement. Don't forget, I still have a year of schooling left."

"That's ridiculous. I'll have tutors fetched in for you."

"I'll finish my education at Hogwarts," Harry replied. "That's none negotiable."

"Then you will spend every weekend with me," Tom growled, his eyes flashing angrily.

"Unless there is a Winzengamot meeting scheduled, in which case, my House duties must come first."

"Agreed. I will also require your presence for Ministry functions and the like."

Harry nodded. He'd have to go to those anyway, so it honestly made no difference to him. He was interested to know why Voldemort thought he would be invited to Ministry functions though.

"After you've finished with your Hogwarts Education, I will require you to live with me full time, though I am willing to negotiate on the amount of time you actually spend at my home."

"If you require me to live with you, then I will be allowed to come and go as I please. There will be demands on my time, and that's without taking into account my work schedule when I decide what to do with my life."

"You will spend a minimum of four nights a week in my home, extenuating circumstances notwithstanding."

"What do you class as extenuating circumstances?" Harry asked, raising his eyebrow slightly.

"Should you be required to travel for your job or House Duties, or I suppose, should your... friends be in hospital or... otherwise need you."

Harry almost laughed at the distaste Tom showed as he spoke. He nodded his agreement nonetheless.

"Term Four," Rodolphus said once Lucius had finished noting the changes. "Lord Voldemort, as the dominant in the relationship, will provide housing, clothing, food and any other necessities for Lord Potter."

"That's unnecessary," Harry replied. On his own contract, he had simply scratched that term out completely. "I won't argue that Voldemort is the dominant, because... well, because it's likely true, but I don't need anyone to provide for me. I have more than enough money to support myself and ten others comfortably for many lifetimes."

"Regardless, it is the proper way," Tom replied simply, sitting back in his seat.

"Actually, Harry could be classed as the dominant partner," Dumbledore put in. Harry had almost forgotten he and Fudge were present, they'd been so quiet. "He is the one that holds two Lordships."

"I am the heir of Slytherin, therefore, I hold the higher title," Tom growled.

Harry laughed. "I am the heir of Gryffindor, so that doesn't make one jot of a difference. Look, if you wanna be the dominant partner, have at it, it makes no difference to me. I just don't need you to be responsible for material things that I can buy for myself."

Lucius sighed. "Leave the term in the contract, but I'll add a clause that states Lord Potter may buy anything he deems necessary for himself. Is that satisfactory to you both?"

Harry shrugged. "Sure."

Tom nodded sharply.

"Term Five, Lord Potter will consent to a 'traditional' Wizarding marriage and extend all marital privilege to Lord Voldemort."

"This needs to be made clearer," Harry said, clearing his throat.

"You will agree to a full marital relationship, Lord Potter, including an emotional bond, and a sexual bond."

Harry sighed. Why was Wizarding Marriage so bloody complicated? He'd been hoping to get away with the standard Political bonding, which was much the same as a Muggle Marriage in that it could be easily broken.

"Is this negotiable?" he asked, looking at Voldemort. He had a feeling it wasn't.

"No. It is the only term I refuse to change."

Harry dropped his head for a moment, before he looked up again and nodded at Lucius. "Very well."

"Term Six. Lord Potter will agree to not hurting the Death Eaters if they are in attendance in Lord Voldemort's home."

Harry snorted. "As opposed to if I run across any of you elsewhere? Send Pettigrew to the Ministry, or let me kill him, and I'll agree to only using magic against your Death Eaters in self defence."

Tom nodded. "I'll have him delivered to the Head of the Auror Department on the eve of our wedding. Call it an early gift."

"Good."

"Term Seven. Lord Potter will allow Lord Voldemort to acquire him a bodyguard that will be with him at all times when out of the marital home."

"Why?" Harry asked. "I'm not saying no, I just want to know your reason for this term. As it stands, the only people I'm in any real danger from are those carrying your mark."

"When the news of the marriage breaks, there will be people who wish to attack you to get at me," Tom explained quietly. "No matter our history, Harry, I have no wish to see you injured in my name."

Harry's eyes widened as realisation struck. Understanding dawned on Harry as he finally figured out the real reason behind the marriage contract and he choked down a laugh. When he was in Gringotts accepting his Lordship rings, he'd consented to the Goblins running a medical check on him, and they'd found the anomaly behind his scar.

Harry had assumed at the time that Voldemort wasn't aware that Harry was housing a portion of his soul, but now...

"Who will the bodyguard be?"

Tom tilted his head to the side again, glancing between Harry and Snape.

"Severus Snape."

Snape rolled his eyes when Harry looked at him.

"You knew about this?" Harry asked.

"Of course I did, Potter."

"And you're willing?"

"Hmm. Deal with one miscreant, or continue teaching and deal with hundreds... you do the math."

Harry laughed. "Alright."

"Term Eight. Lord Potter agrees that the marriage will produce at least one heir."

Harry nodded. "I agree to this in part. The surrogate that will carry will be approved by both of us, and our child will know love. I will not have a child born, only to be raised a political tool."

Tom nodded. "Agreed."

"That is all of the terms in the current contract covered," Lucius said, noting the final changes to term eight. "Is there anything else to be added?"

"Yes. Lord Voldemort will not attack any of Lord Potter's guests at the Marital Home, unless it is in self-defence," Harry said, looking down at his own contract notes.

"My Lord?" Lucius asked, quill poised to add Term Nine.

"I agree to that," Voldemort murmured. "We must set a date, and discuss preferences for the wedding. Would you like to do that now, or arrange another meeting?"

Harry raised an eyebrow at the polite tone, but shrugged. "Whichever you prefer, I suppose."

"Then we shall do it now. Lucius, send for Narcissa," Tom ordered.

Harry sighed. "Started something now, haven't we? Witches and Weddings..."

Snape chuckled.

"Perhaps you'd like to call in someone who know's your personal taste, Lord Potter, so that they may collaborate with Narcissa?" Rodolphus suggested.

Harry nodded. "Kreacher."

The Black Elf popped into the room beside Harry, bowing deeply. "Lord Black calls Kreacher?"

"Yes. Will you go and see Andromeda, and ask her if she'd be willing to work with Lady Malfoy to plan my wedding to Lord Voldemort?"

Kreacher blinked, before he replied, "Yes Master."

Harry chuckled. "If she's willing, fetch her here if she's not busy."

Kreacher popped out of the room.

"That was different," Snape murmured. "What did you do to him?"

"I accepted the Black Lordship and told him if he didn't shape up, I'd rent him out to Muggle-borns until he died."

"Creative."

Harry nodded. "I thought so."

Lucius appeared then with Narcissa, and the men in the room all stood when she entered.

"My Lord," she greeted, bowing deeply to Voldemort. "Lord Potter Black," she followed up with, bowing to Harry.

"Lady Malfoy," Harry greeted with a smile, bowing his head to her. "It's a pleasure."

She smiled at him graciously before sitting down in the seat Lucius pulled out for her. Kreacher popped back into the room holding a piece of parchment out to Harry as the men retook their seats.

Harry took it, read it and chuckled.

 _Harry James!_

 _If you're having me on, it's not funny, young man! Getting married to Lord Voldemort indeed! You come and see me this instant, and explain yourself!_

"If you'll all excuse me for ten minutes while I go and calm Andromeda down, we can continue as soon as I return," Harry said, standing up. When Tom nodded, Harry held his hand out to Kreacher, who popped him away.

"Harry! What on earth is going on?!" Andromeda shrieked when Kreacher deposited him in her kitchen.

"Well... you see, this is how it happened..."


	3. Choking The Minister

**AN - It's been a while, huh? Ah, well, I did warn ya. Regardless, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I'll attempt to get the next one out at least a little quicker. Reviews are my friend, and while I probably won't reply to them all, I will attempt to answer any questions.**

* * *

 **Choking the Minister with a Purple Bowler Hat**

* * *

"What took so long?" Severus asked when Harry appeared in the Headmaster's office almost half an hour later.

"Women are batshit," Harry murmured in an undertone, rolling his eyes. Andromeda cuffed his head from behind, proving that he hadn't spoke quietly enough. He shook his head at her. "What? I've never seen someone travel through such a range of emotions as you did within twenty minutes."

Andromeda sniffed regally, eyeing him with a glare. "You sprung a rather large amount of information on me in a short amount of time, Lord Black, it's not unusual that I would be shocked."

"Yeah, yeah," he replied, waving her off. "Andromeda Black, Tom Riddle. I'm sure you know everyone else in the room."

"Quite."

Harry snorted when Andromeda offered Voldemort a standard curtsy before she turned her attention to Narcissa.

"Sister. It's been a while."

Narcissa raised her eyebrow as she appraised Andromeda for a moment. Finally, she nodded her head, standing to greet her estranged sister.

"It's good to see you, Andromeda."

"Is there anything else I need to be here for?" Harry asked, glancing at the reuniting sisters briefly before he looked at his husband-to-be. Gah, the very thought was offensive.

"If you trust Andromeda to argue for you, then no," Narcissa replied, arching her eyebrow once more.

Harry chuckled. "I'm sure Andromeda could argue for me better than I could, Lady Malfoy."

Andromeda snorted, but nodded her agreement. "For now."

"Hmm. Well then, I'll take my leave. It's been... interesting."

With a nod to Tom, Harry turned back to the door. Before he left, he turned back to Andromeda.

"Andy, when you're done here, call Kreacher and ask him to fetch me. I have a few things I need to discuss with you."

"Of course, Lord Black. I'll be with you shortly."

Grinning, Harry shook his head. "Take your time, it's nothing that cannot keep for a while. Gentlemen, Lady Narcissa."

Harry made it as far as the end of the corridor before he slumped against the wall. Dear Lord but playing up to the Pure-bloods was a nightmare. If this was the life he had to look forward to, he may just run away to Nigeria instead.

Forcing himself to move from the wall, Harry wandered the corridors, not really paying his destination much mind. He found himself in the library, and with a sigh, decided he might as well do some work. Almost two hours later, Kreacher interrupted his concentration.

"Is Andromeda done, Kreacher?" Harry asked, vanishing the parchment and books he'd been working on back to his trunk in Gryffindor tower.

"Not quite, Master, but there be a problem."

Harry frowned. "Take me to her, please, Kreacher."

Kreacher returned Harry to Dumbledore's office, though no one heard his arrival as they were currently all shouting over each other, each trying to be heard.

Harry sidled up beside Snape, nudging him. When he had the older man's attention, he nodded to the argument, raising his eyebrow in question.

"Ah, I'm actually glad you're back, Potter. It appears with you out of the room, our esteemed Minister grew himself a backbone. I'm not sure why he believes that arguing with the Dark Lord will bring him anything other than a well deserved early grave, but... well. You can see the result."

"Now I'm unsure as to interrupt," Harry replied, grinning. "Save Fudge's hide, watch Voldemort take a tantrum... it's a hard decision."

"Potter, I'm getting a headache. Do something!"

Harry tried halfheartedly to get the attention of the shouting wizards, to no avail. Eventually, he pulled out his wand and with a wordless spell, a cloud of smoke exploded in the middle of them all, leaving no more shouting but a lot of coughing and spluttering.

When the smoke cleared, they were all glaring at Harry.

"Was that really necessary, Potter?" Fudge growled, his face pink from exertion.

"I could have blown it up your asses instead," Harry replied cheerfully. "Now, will someone please tell me what in the blazes is going on?"

As Voldemort, Dumbledore, Fudge and Lucius all started talking at once, Harry rolled his eyes, shaking his head.

"One at a time would be helpful. For Merlin's sake, I'm the youngest person in the room, and I put the lot of you to shame. Show some bloody composure! Voldemort? What's going on?"

"The _Minister_ decided that, since you weren't here to exclude people from the wedding guest list, he would invite most of the Ministry, including but not limited, to Dolores Umbridge. I have no time for the woman and will not accept her presence at _my_ wedding!"

Harry snorted. "I agree. Case closed."

"You cannot do this!" Fudge shouted. "I am the Minister for Magic and I demand some bloody respect!"

"Oh go and cower behind someone else, Fudge, I'm tired of listening to your bleating. Have the rest of the decisions been made?" Harry asked, looking at Andromeda.

"They have. I have the written down for you to look over whenever you're ready, Harry."

Harry nodded. "Thank you. Right, the guest list. Has anyone got a piece of parchment handy?"

Severus handed a roll over, along with a quill. Harry smiled his thanks before he leant over the table, writing a list. The Weasleys, Longbottoms and Lovegoods were at the top alone with Hermione, but Remus, Kingsley, Tonks, Moody and a few others from the Order followed on.

Handing the list to Andromeda, he added, "Add any political contacts you wish to that list. Has a date been set?"

"While I'd prefer to get married before the school year begins, I've been informed that it would be impossible. We shall be married on September 27th," Voldemort answered, drawing Harry's attention.

Harry nodded. "Very well. I don't truly understand the need for such a dog and pony show when it is a political marriage, but I shall bow to your wishes. Who will be announcing it to the press?"

"Lord Potter-Black?" Lucius asked, frowning. "Why would you wish to announce it before the wedding?"

"Because my name on a marriage licence, which has to be filed earlier than the wedding, alongside that of His Lordship, will have Rita Skeeter shitting unicorns and puking rainbows. I'd rather have some control over when, and how, the news breaks to the wizarding world at large. I can only imagine the spin the witch will put on it if left to her own devices."

Lucius nodded, looking slightly impressed.

"He's correct, My Lord," he said, glancing at Tom. "You may wish to allow a statement be released before the licence is filed."

"I will call a press briefing and announce it," Fudge declared.

"You'll find yourself choking on your own hat before you get a word out," Harry warned, his eyes narrowing. "It will be myself or Tom that announces the marriage. You _will_ hold your silence on this Fudge."

Lucius eyed the Minister distastefully. "Minister, I am not sure what you are attempting to accomplish today. You are fully aware that Lord Potter-Black holds enough political sway that he can call for a no confidence vote and easily have it passed whenever he decides. That he now has the support of the My Lord's followers on his side... and please believe that unless instructed otherwise specifically by My Lord we will stand with Lord Potter-Black, you have nowhere to go, and nobody to run to."

"I am the Minister for Magic!" Fudge defended, though it sounded feeble to everyone in the room.

"For now."

Tom's words had Fudge paling as he sank back into his seat. Harry smirked as magic swirled around Voldemort like a cloak.

"You remain as Minister at my behest, but if you continue to annoy me, Cornelius, you will not live to see the end of your days in office. I am being rather... generous today, only for the sake of my future husband, but my patience is being pushed further than I would like. Enough of the pitiful power plays. You will never win."

Silence reigned in the room for a few moments, before Harry nodded appreciatively. "Well said. I'll leave the press details to you, but if you would like me to be present for the announcement, or if you want the House Of Potter to release a statement, let me know."

Voldemort caught Harry's eye, holding it for a moment before he nodded sharply. "We've spent enough time here today. I trust you ladies can make the arrangements for the wedding from here on out, but don't hesitate if there are questions to be asked. I wish for the day to run smoothly. Dumbledore, Severus," he nodded, surprising Harry slightly with his politeness. He approached Harry gracefully, picking up his hand and pressing a kiss to the back of it. "Harry."

Harry's lip tilted up slightly. "Tom."

The Dark Lords exit was followed by the Death Eaters and Narcissa, all of whom nodded respectfully to Harry. Eventually, it was only Harry, Severus, Andromeda, Dumbledore and Fudge left in the room.

"Well, that was exciting," Harry said, breaking the silence. "Andromeda? Are you able to stick around for a while. I have a few matters to discuss with you."

"Of course, Harry."

Harry grinned, nodding to Dumbledore. "Headmaster. I'm sure I'll speak to you soon."

"You will, my boy," Dumbledore replied cheerfully. "Andromeda, it was lovely to see you again."

"And you, Albus."

Harry and Andromeda left the office, barely holding their laughter until they arrived at the library, where Harry cast some powerful privacy and secrecy charms around them.

"Good Lord, that was a riot. I believe you may be right about this, Harry. Marrying the Dark Lord may just be a good plan after all," Andromeda said, grinning.

"Yes, well. He's not exactly a chore to look at now, and he certainly will make life that much more interesting. Of course, I'll have to deal with the Wizarding Public which may just be enough to sour the whole enjoyment of it. No matter that I'm, in essence, doing this for them, they will condemn me for certain, sheep that they are."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that," Andromeda replied. "I believe they will fall at your feet with gratitude once the facts are known. Poor Harry Potter, marrying his mortal enemy to protect the masses."

"Merlin, you're going to make me gag!"

"That was my intention. The invitations will be going out in a week, which means the announcement will have to be before that. Do let me know if and when you need help to prepare for the press briefing."

"I will. Will you look over these papers. I think I got the gist of them, but since more seem to be adding to the pile daily, I'd like your opinion on them before they get filed. The Goblins have also sent over a portfolio of the latest numbers and assets if you want to take a glance."

The two of them settled into business, laughing and teasing as they did. It was a rather marvellous way to spend an afternoon in Harry's opinion.

* * *

 _Lord Potter-Black,_

 _I am writing to inform you that it has been decided that we feel it best for you to be the one to announce the wedding to the wizarding public. Rather than simply releasing a statement, I believe it will behove you to make an address at the Ministry, or perhaps arranging for a conference in Diagon Alley, whichever is your preference._

 _The Dark Lord has offered to be present if you feel it would help you, but he assures me that he trusts you to handle it if you feel it better to approach this alone. He is intending to revive the Slytherin line and seat at the next Winzengamot meeting, and as such, will be rejoining the political circles almost immediately._

 _Please inform me of your decisions as soon as possible, so I might make the necessary arrangements._

 _Yours,_

 _Lucius Malfoy_

Harry sighed as he finished the letter, but nodded to himself. As much as he hated to agree with the Malfoy Lord, he did. It would be better for him to address the public about this matter, simply because he would be able to put the more sympathetic spin on it.

Pulling a sheet of parchment towards him, he dipped his quill.

 _Lord Malfoy,_

 _As much as it pains me to admit it, your idea has merit. Please do not misunderstand, it is not you that pains me, merely the idea of having to speak with the press at all rather makes me nauseous. Regardless, I am willing to hold the conference. Diagon Alley will be better, simply because there will be less of an opportunity for the bumbling fool we call Minister to accost me. Set it up at your convenience, Lord Malfoy, I can arrange myself around the wedding preparations._

 _Tom is welcome to be present at the conference if he wishes to attend, but I am not overly concerned about dealing with this myself. I find the news that he plans to revive the Slytherin Line at the next Winzengamot meeting. I have benched the idea of reviving the Gryffindor Line for the time being, but we would be quite the power couple, would we not?_

 _I digress, that is a discussion for another time. Not least, I must think about the poor people who will be addressing me formally, both in speech and writing. Lord Potter-Black-Riddle-Gryffindor is quite the mouthful. I believe I will do well to continue with a mere three surnames, at least for the time being._

 _I will await the details of the address from you,_

 _Yours,_

 _Harry Potter._


	4. Are You Ready?

**So... not gonna lie, this is a filler chapter, so it's shorter than normal. I still hope you enjoy it of course.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **Are You Ready?**

* * *

"Are you ready for this?" Andromeda asked, straightening Harry's cloak.

"As I'll ever be," Harry replied, rolling his eyes. "It's ridiculous that this is necessary, you know. A simple statement should have been enough to satisfy the masses."

Andromeda snorted. "The masses will never be satisfied, Harry, not when it comes to you."

"Make me feel better, why don't you?" Harry laughed.

"How did your friends take the news?"

"I thought I told you to make me feel better?" Harry retorted with a sigh. "I don't know. Draco, Ginny and Neville all find it rather amusing. Ron is panicking as I expected, and Hermione is quite distraught over the whole thing. I'm not entirely sure why, but... she seems to believe I'm signing a marriage contract with the devil."

"That's quite the compliment."

"Lord Potter."

Harry turned to find Tom and Lucius entering the room.

"Lord Malfoy, Voldemort. What are the two of you doing here?"

"We came to see if there was anything we could help with before you go out there," Lucius said, gesturing to where the rapidly growing crowd was waiting.

"Ah, I'm fine," Harry said, smiling. "What's the worst they could say?"

"Well -" Lucius began before Harry cut him off.

"Actually that was rhetorical, I don't care what they say. I'm only doing this to get one over on Skeeter."

Andromeda laughed but shook her head. "Will you ever grow up?"

"Good Lord, I hope not," Harry replied. "Adulting is hard work, Andie."

"I have no idea how you manage so well in the Winzengamot," she murmured, closing her eyes briefly. "It's time. Are you going to be okay?"

"Stop worrying, I know the rules. Keep it calm and clear, no arguing with the reporters and no hexing anyone for being obnoxious. Right?"

"Right."

"Then I'm ready. Let's get this show on the road."

He left the room with a cheerful smile, leaving the three remaining to watch him go with varying degree's of shock on their faces.

"Your marriage is shaping up to be quite interesting, My Lord," Lucius commented.

"Hmm. I'm unsure whether he is simply enjoying life or taking an illegal substance," Voldemort admitted, though he looked rather amused. "Let us go and take our seats."

* * *

Harry walked up to the podium, unsurprised to find Diagon Alley fit to bursting.

"It's Harry Potter!"

"Oh my god, I can see him!"

"Harry, Harry, can I have your autograph?"

"Harry, will you marry me?"

"Settle down, settle down," Harry said, smiling slightly as the crowd quieted. "I'm sure you're all wondering why I asked you to come here. There has been a development in the war that I wished to inform the public of myself. A ceasefire has been called, written into a magically binding contract, between myself and the Dark Lord Voldemort. The war, both light and dark sides, will cease to fight each other, upon the marriage of myself and Lord Voldemort."

Harry paused, unsurprised that the crowd went crazy. Shouts and screams rent the air, and he was hard pressed to stop himself rolling his eyes. Five minutes passed before he got tired.

"Enough! We are a small nation and there has been far too much death already. Having to sacrifice any future I could have had for the one I will have is well worth it to end the constant death and destruction we will be faced with under other circumstances! Your children will be safe to play in the open with their friends, you won't have to fear taking an hour to go shopping, or fear hearing the news of the death of a loved one. Peace will once more reign in the British Wizarding Community and for that, any sacrifice I must make is worth it."

"He saved us again."

"Harry, we love you!"

"He's a hero!"

"Merlin help me," Harry muttered. "Spread the news, the war is done. Anybody trying to rebel, be it light or dark supporters, will be punished severely by the Ministry. We will thrive if only we allow it to happen. Thank you all for your time."

He walked away, waving his hand and causing the podium to disappear as he did. Returning to the room he'd been in previous to making his speech, Harry was soon joined by Andromeda, Lucius, Tom and Severus.

"I told you so," Andromeda trilled, dodging as Harry swatted at her.

"They're a bloody nightmare," Harry sighed. "But, at least it's done with. No exclusives for Skeeter."

Severus snorted. "You really don't like her, do you?"

"Sweet Merlin, no. She's a cockroach. Ah well, shall we go. You know we're going to get swamped if we remain here much longer."

"Yes, I'll return to school with you," Severus replied with a nod. "My Lord. Lucius."

Exchanging quick goodbyes and a hug with Andromeda, Severus and Harry left quickly, taking a back entrance and apparating back to Hogsmead.

* * *

The weeks of summer passed quickly, without much to note. Tom took the Slytherin seat without much fuss, sliding into the political circles so naturally it was surprising he hadn't been there all along. Harry saw him briefly a few times, but with his lessons with Andromeda, not to mention being inundated with meetings with Gringotts, various members of the Ministry and Dumbledore, he didn't have much time left over for himself.

He was actually quite relieved when school restarted, signalling his final year as a student.

The first few days tested his patience, as none of the students seemed to know how to treat him. The whole summer, the marriage between himself and Tom was front page news. As the wedding day loomed, Harry began to feel somewhat nervous.

Not so much about the wedding, after all it was a repeat after me thing, but more so the marriage. He didn't even think that Tom would mistreat him, it was more that he'd never had a serious relationship. He'd never had to cohabitate with anyone aside from the boys in his dorm. He'd never had to share every aspect of his life before.

With Hermione asking him if he was still sure at every opportunity, and Ron taking random moments to make sure that Harry had ensured Tom couldn't just attack him at the wedding, he was literally on his last nerve by the eve of the wedding.

"All the preparations have been accounted for," Andromeda assured him as the two of them relaxed in the sitting room of the suite Lucius had provided them with. After much discussion, it had been decided that the Malfoy's would be the ones to host the wedding, mostly due to the fact that they had the space available.

Harry nodded. He had a tumbler of whisky in his hand and he was swirling it absently.

"Are you okay, Harry?"

He nodded again, offering her a small smile.

"If you wanted to back out..."

"I don't," he murmured. "It's just rather a lot, Andie, that's all. My robes are ready?"

"Of course. I'll help you get ready in the morning, of course. We've chosen rather traditional robes and they take a little work to get them fastened up correctly."

Harry snorted his amusement. "Of course they do. When is anything in the wizarding world ever uncomplicated?"

"Touche."

A knock on the door sounded before Lucius popped his head around the door. "Lord Potter, do you have a moment?"

"Sure, come on in," Harry replied, waving him in casually. "And really, we're around each other enough to drop the formalities, no?"

Lucius chuckled. "If you'd prefer it that way, then please, call me Lucius."

"Well, what can we do for you, Lucius?"

"Ah, yes. My Lord wishes to know what you would like him to do with Peter Pettigrew. I know we agreed that he would be sent to the Ministry, but you mentioned a willingness to see him dead, and in the interests of open communication, he wishes to know which you would prefer?"

Harry grinned. "Ooh, choices, choices. Honestly, I'm not altogether fussed. Kill him or hand him over to the Ministry for the Dementors to feast on. As long as he's no longer enjoying his freedom, I'll be happy."

"I'll inform My Lord then. Are you ready for tomorrow?"

Harry snorted. "As I'll ever be, Lucius. As I'll ever be."


	5. Bonded For Life

**AN - I don't know how much I like this chapter, I feel like I've lost the humor. Bear with me guys, I'll try and get it back on track with the next chapter. Expect some arguing between the newlyweds, perhaps a bit of banter with the Death Eaters, and a no confidence vote that will make Magical Parliament look about as good as the Muggle one.**

* * *

 **Bonded For Life**

* * *

"Will you stand still," Andromeda huffed, arranging and rearranging Harry's robes around him. "Right, you're as pretty as I'm able to make you. You look gorgeous."

Harry snorted, but leaned over to kiss her cheek. "Thanks, Andie."

"It's almost time," she told him, spelling her own robes to fall elegantly around her feet. "Did you get chance to see the reception room this morning?"

Shaking his head, Harry replied," Nope, Narcissa wouldn't allow me near it. As far as I'm aware, Tom hasn't been allowed to see it either. Lucius was looking rather nervous this morning."

Andromeda laughed, shaking her head. "My sister is one of the most stubborn women on the planet."

"Must run in the family," Harry muttered, dodging the swat she aimed at his head.

Kreacher appeared in the room then, catching Harry's attention. "Tis time, Sir."

Harry nodded, smiling at his elf. "Thank you, Kreacher. I'll be down in a moment."

Andromeda stared at him for a moment before she nodded. "I'll go and take my seat. Come down when you're ready, Harry. After all, it can't start without you."

* * *

The decorations were beautiful, Harry thought to himself as he arrived at the room set aside for the ceremony. Andromeda and Narcissa had done a wonderful job with the planning. Making his way to where the officiant stood, Harry was surprised that the room wasn't overly full. He wondered how they'd managed to keep the numbers down without causing widespread offence, but he'd ask Andromeda about it later.

Tom was waiting for him, his robes the same as Harry's, only with opposing colours. Where Harry had green, Tom had a muted silver, and vice versa. The older man smirked when Harry arrived by his side, giving him a rather obvious once over.

"You look... quite enchanting," he murmured, low enough that the crowd wouldn't be able to pick up on his words.

Harry offered him a small smile but didn't reply, turning instead to the Ministry official who was officiating, who cleared his throat nervously to get their attention.

"Are you both ready?"

When both men nodded, the man stood straighter, gesturing for them to hold hands and face each other.

"We are gathered here today to witness the bonding of Tom Riddle Slytherin, and Harry James Potter Black. They are both here of their own free will, and the marriage contract has been approved by both parties. If anyone has reason to object to this joining of houses, please speak now."

Harry wanted to look at their 'audience', but he managed to quell his curiosity, choosing instead to smirk slightly at Tom. As if anyone would dare to object to Lord Voldemort's wedding. The idea was laughable. Tom quirked his eyebrow slightly in answer, clearly sharing Harry's amusement.

"Very well. Do we have the bonding rings?"

Lucius stepped forward, two gold bands resting on a silver satin pillow. He dropped to one knee, holding the rings out between Harry and Tom.

"Tom, take Harry's left hand in your right and repeat after me."

Tom did as he was told, his thumb caressing Harry's palm as he did so.

"I, Tom Riddle Slytherin, pledge myself to Harry James Potter Black. I bind myself to him, mind, body, soul and magic."

The repeated words glided from Tom's mouth smoothly, a look of triumph easily detectable in his eyes. A flash of white between them almost blinded Harry, but when the light died down, there was a clear connection between their chests.

"Place your ring on Harry's finger," the officiant murmured, his eyes on the connecting light. The gold slid over Harry's finger, settling comfortably in place.

"Swap hands, please. Harry, take Tom's left hand in your right."

Harry repeated the same words, gently placing his ring on Tom's finger. The two connecting lights between them seemed to glow brighter for a second before they slowly disappeared from sight. Oddly, Harry could still feel the magic connecting them.

At the officiant's prompting, the two of them took their turn to sign the marriage contract before they stepped back for Andromeda and Lucius to sign as witnesses.

"It is my greatest honour to pronounce you husbands, bonded for life," the officiant finished, smiling at the two of them. "You may now share a kiss."

Harry swallowed nervously, but tilted his head up to accept the rather chaste kiss that Tom placed on his lips. They broke apart to applause from those watching, and Harry felt his face heating up slightly as he stared into Tom's eyes.

He had a sinking feeling that things were going to get complicated. After all, he was never actually supposed to _like_ his new husband.

* * *

"The wedding was quite beautiful to watch," Andromeda told him as the two stood chatting. The food was due to be served shortly, before the rest of the guests arrived for the celebration. She'd informed him that by keeping the wedding ceremony to those who were close to the couple, but opening the reception to the more political crowd, it saved on any offence that could have been caused.

Harry shrugged. He really wasn't all that interested in the intricacies.

"Harry? Are you okay?"

He nodded. "Fine."

When Andromeda kept staring at him, Harry smiled slightly.

"Honestly, Andie, I'm fine. Glad it's out of the way if I'm honest."

She nodded. "I think we're all guilty of forgetting your youth," she admitted. "With all the responsibility on your shoulders, you carry a larger weight than most double your age."

"It is what it is, I suppose," he replied. "Besides, being married has got to be easier than heading up a war, I imagine."

She chuckled. "You'll be surprised how similar the two are."

Harry laughed, shaking his head at her. "You're terrible. I thought you wee supposed to be the good influence?"

"I am. Doesn't mean I'm going to lie to you."

"Of course. Silly me."

"Harry?"

Harry turned, hugging Hermione.

"Hey."

"How are you?" she asked, chewing on her bottom lip.

"I'm fine," he replied, barely stopping himself from rolling his eyes. Why was everyone asking him that? "How are you?"

"I'm good. The wedding was... uh... pretty."

Harry snorted his amusement while Andromeda chuckled.

"Are you coming back to school tonight?"

Before Harry could reply, his new husband appeared behind him. Resting a hand on the small of Harry's back, he answered Hermione.

"I hardly think I'll be allowing my husband to leave me on our wedding night, Miss Granger. He'll be back at school on Monday morning, have no fear."

Harry frowned. "Sunday night," he argued. "I have homework."

Tom rolled his eyes. "You can do your homework at the manor, Harry."

"Yes, almost as well as I can do it at school," Harry replied. "You're not trying to go back on our agreement already are you, Tom?"

Tom sighed. "Will you please remain at the Manor with me until Monday morning, Harry?"

Harry looked at him for a moment. "I don't see why not. I'll be back at school on Monday morning, Hermione."

As Andromeda chuckled, Tom shook his head. "Was that necessary?"

"Absolutely," Harry nodded, a cheerful smile on his face. "Is it time to eat?"

* * *

"Do you have any understanding of him?" Tom asked Lucius. "Because quite frankly, I'm at a loss."

"Aah, if I may, My Lord, I believe Lord Potter was asserting himself. Even though he is the junior in the relationship, I believe he feels like he must make it clear that you can't order him around. From what I know of him, he rather despises being told what to do and will often do the opposite just because he can."

Tom stroked his chin thoughtfully. "So, perhaps if I phrase the things I want him to do as requests?

"I believe you will get more out of him that way, My Lord, yes."

"Quite. Well, I believe it is time I saved my new husband. He looks quite harassed."

Lucius followed Voldemort's gaze to Harry, who was apparently being bothered quite a lot by Minister Fudge. He shook his head. He'd always known the man was pompous fool, but he'd rather believed he had more self-preservation than he'd shown in the last few months. No matter that the Dark Lord had called a halt to the war, he _was_ still a Dark Lord.

Tom crossed the room swiftly, appearing at Harry's side.

"Minister, are you bothering my husband?"

"Of course not, I'm merely speaking with him. Surely you will allow him the privilege of talking?"

Harry raised his eyebrow. "Beg your pardon, Minister, but Tom doesn't _allow_ me to do anything. I am still and always will be under only my own control and a Lord in my own right. You ought to remember that as you are coming very close to offending me."

Fudge spluttered for a moment, but it was enough pause for Tom to lead Harry away.

"There are times when I wish you'd done away with him before the signing of the contract," Harry muttered, shaking his head slightly. "The man is a menace."

"Yes, he is. I believe it past time to call for a no confidence vote."

"Who would you have stand in his stead?"

"You misunderstand me, Harry. I won't be calling for it, you should. Of course you shall have mine, and my allies support, but it will be up to you to suggest his successor."

Harry nodded. "Leave it with me, I shall give it some thought."

Their attention was quickly captured by Cygnus Greengrass and Theodore Nott Sr, and they fell into political chatter quickly. Time passed, and before long, Tom was once more catching Harry's attention.

"It is time we left," he murmured, reaching a hand up to stroke Harry's face. "Allow me to introduce you to your new home?"

Harry swallowed but nodded. "Okay. I have to say goodbye to Andromeda. Give me five minutes, okay?"

"Of course."

Andromeda was waiting for him when Harry approached her, and she hugged him tightly. "Don't do anything you don't want to, remember that you are allowed to tell him no. If you need anything, anything at all, send Kreacher to get me, or have him fetch you to me. Okay?"

"Thanks, Andie. For everything. You know I love you?"

"I do. I love you too, sweetheart. If I don't speak to you before, I expect a letter on Monday morning, understood?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

She smiled at him. "I'm proud of you."

Harry felt his cheeks warm slightly, squeezed her hand, and nodded. He returned to Tom's side, offering goodbyes to those he passed as he went. He wasn't sure of what was about to happen, but he couldn't deny the nerves he was feeling. As confident and sure as he was with politics, miscreant Ministers, and playing the big shot, he was a novice at everything even remotely relationship based.

* * *

Harry paid little attention as Tom took him on a brief tour of the manor. It was a nice home, Harry was sure, but if asked the colour scheme or about certain items of furniture, he would have no idea.

When they reached the master bedroom, Harry was gestured to the left side of the bed. He looked around the room, his eyes going anywhere but at his new husband. It was a nice room, he thought, though perhaps not what he would have chosen had he been the one to decorate.

He was surprised when Tom stalked closer to him, his hands sitting on Harry's hips as he pulled him forward slightly for a bruising kiss. While this wasn't new territory, Harry still didn't know what to do with his hands. As he allowed the feeling of Tom's lips caressing his own to distract him, he raised his arms on instinct, wrapping them around Tom's neck.

He could feel himself hardening, but as Tom pulled him closer and their erections rubbed together, Harry yelped, pulling away.

Tom blinked, staring at Harry for a moment while Harry blushed and looked down, ashamed of his reaction.

"Harry? Look at me."

Hesitating, Harry glanced up to meet surprisingly compassionate eyes.

"Are you... innocent, Harry?"

Hating that his burning cheeks were probably glowing redder than ever, Harry nodded, averting his eyes once more. He was pulled back into Tom's arms.

"You have no idea how... irresistible that is to me, dear husband," Tom murmured sensuously against Harry's neck, laving it with his tongue. "But I believe a different approach must be taken than I planned. Ready yourself for bed, Harry."

Harry looked up questioningly.

"In your pyjamas," Tom clarified.

Harry did as he was bid, washing and changing in the bathroom attached.

Tom was already in bed when Harry returned to the bedroom, and Harry got into bed, his body tense as he lay beside his husband. He was surprised once more when Tom rolled him onto his side, spooning up behind him. With his arm around Harry's waist, he buried his face against the back of his neck.

"Relax, Harry. Go to sleep, I shall not push you until you are ready."

Harry felt the tension leave him slightly, getting comfier as the minutes passed by in silence.

"Thank you," he whispered into the darkness, closing his eyes. He didn't hear a verbal reply, but Tom's arm around him tightened slightly, and he was sure he heard a whispered "Mine", before sleep claimed him.


	6. Marital Issues, Already?

**Part of my Mass Christmas(ish) Post - I hope you enjoy :P Have a very Merry Christmas (If you celebrate it. If not, have a lovely day!)**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 **Marital Issues, Already?**

* * *

Harry stretched, sitting up in bed. He'd slept brilliantly, a fact that surprised him given it was the first time he'd ever shared a bed in his life. He was alone, though Tom's side of the bed was still warm which meant he hadn't been alone for long. Getting out of bed, he wandered into the ensuite bathroom to get himself ready for the day.

He enjoyed the shower, spacious as it was, and Kreacher had stocked his favourite scents for him already. He was sure, should it continue to be as easy as it had been the previous night, that he could learn to live with this life quite easily. The pressing thought that the marriage wasn't legal until it was consummated was his only concern.

Still, he was sure that Tom, or even Andromeda, could answer his questions about that in due time. He surrendered to the spray of the water and let the thought go for the moment. There was no point in worrying about it until he knew if there was something to actually worry about.

Twenty minutes later, wrapped only in a towel, he reentered the bedroom to find Tom waiting for him. Harry blushed, but crossed the room to get his clothes, making a mental note to take them with him the following morning to avoid the embarrassment that he was sure was clear on his face. Minutes later, dressed and blush free, Harry returned to his waiting husband.

"Good morning, Harry," Tom greeted, pulling him closer to press a soft kiss to Harry's lips.

"Morning," Harry murmured. "Did you sleep well?"

The smirk on Tom's face wasn't entirely comforting. "Better than I have in years."

"What do you have planned for today?" Harry asked, after clearing his throat awkwardly. He stepped back slightly, hoping that distance would help clear his somewhat cloudy thoughts.

"I thought we could just enjoy one another, Harry. After all, we are newlyweds, is it not tradition to spend time alone?"

"Um... I guess?"

"Come, let us have some breakfast, shall we?"

Harry followed silently, chastising himself with every step. He was behaving like a complete tit! Who said that getting married would take away his sense of self? Rolling his eyes, Harry sat down at the breakfast bar in the kitchen. If he could be an adult when arguing in the Winzengamot, he could surely manage breakfast with the man he was supposed to be spending the rest of his life with!

"Oh, so I have a question," he said, looking at Tom across the table. When the older man raised an eyebrow, Harry continued. "We didn't... consummate the marriage last night. Does that mean that it can be annulled?"

Tom's eyes darkened, and it took Harry a moment to realise he was angry as he stood up, the chair falling behind him with the speed of his movement.

"One night with me and you already want to annul our marriage, Harry?" He growled, leaning over the table. "You signed the contract, you heard the official. We are bonded, for life. Sorry to tell you, but you're stuck with me."

Before Harry could correct his assumptions, Tom was sweeping from the room, his robe twirling around his legs.

"Bloody hell," He groaned. "Kreacher!"

The house elf popped in, looking up at Harry obligingly. "Can you fetch me this mornings copy of the Prophet, and inform Andromeda that I've already succeeded in pissing my husband off, please. Oh, and some coffee and toast would be good."

"Of course, Master Harry. I believe Master Snape be waiting for you in the parlour, Master Harry."

"Oh, send him through then," Harry replied, nodding. Kreacher disappeared, and seconds later, coffee, toast and the morning paper appeared on the breakfast bar. The front page was, obviously, covering the wedding, and pages three, four, five and six were also advertised as covering more details. How they had that much to write about, Harry had no idea.

Nothing exciting had happened after all, unless you count the food being superb as newsworthy.

"My Lord was in quite the state when he passed the parlour, Potter. Marital issues already?"

Harry looked up to see Snape taking a seat across from him. "Ah, I asked a question, he took a paddy. What can ya do?"

Severus snorted. "What did you ask him?"

"We didn't... ah, last night. We didn't consummate the marriage. All I asked was if it could be annulled, and he blew his top. He didn't give me chance to explain that I was just worried that we hadn't fulfilled a requirement to make it binding. I'm fairly sure he thought I wanted rid of him."

"Ah. It'll blow over and you can explain when he's calmed down I'm sure. Though... I rather feel for whichever Death Eater's he has gone to take his ire out on."

Harry shrugged. "I'm sure they've done something to deserve it, at any rate. They're a bit moronic, most of em."

"Well, what are you going to do instead? I had thought you'd be spending the day with him, and only came by to see if you had need of me."

"I'm not sure. He asked me to remain until tomorrow morning, and unless he says otherwise, I suppose that is what I shall do. Unless you want to give me a hand with my homework, you're free to do as you wish."

Snape nodded. "Very well. Here, I made this," he said, handing over a plain silver bracelet. "If you wish to go out, rub your finger over the clasp and I shall be notified that you require me. And Potter? Please don't leave the house without me. I'd really rather not suffer My Lord's displeasure for your wandering."

Harry rolled his eyes but slipped the bracelet onto his wrist. "I'll let you know if I'm going anywhere," he agreed. "Honestly, I've got so much homework and paperwork to go through, it is highly unlikely."

* * *

Harry had finished his homework and was working his way through the stack of paperwork Gringotts had handed off to Kreacher when Tom returned. It had been hours, and when Harry glanced at the clock, he was surprised to find it was late afternoon.

"Severus informs me that I may have acted hastily this morning."

"Hmm," Harry replied, his mind still on the paperwork. "You did."

"Why would you ask such a question it not with the intent to get out of the contract?"

"I was worried the contract wouldn't be binding."

Harry flipped to the final page and signed his name before calling Kreacher. "Take that to Andromeda for me, please. Ask her to send back the list I sent earlier if she's done with it, I'd like to finalise it tonight if possible. When she's finished with this lot, drop it off at Gringott's, and then you can call it a night. I'll need you at seven tomorrow morning, because I need to call to the bank before I return to school."

"Yes Master Harry."

Harry looked at Tom who was staring at him, tapping his fingers impatiently against the counter.

"You plan to do more paperwork?" Tom asked. The look he gave Harry was a mixture of incredulous and amused. "Have you been working in here since I left?"

"Yep and Yep, in that order," Harry replied blandly.

"Harry... I apologise for my over reaction this morning."

Harry nodded. "Okay. Perhaps next time, if you're not sure what I'm asking, you could ask me to clarify before you go and torture people, no matter how much they might deserve it."

"How did you know that was what I was doing?"

"You just told me," Harry replied, amused despite himself. "Actually, you might be interested in what Kreacher is picking up from Andromeda. I sent her a list of people I thought would be competent enough to take the Ministerial post, and I'm awaiting her thoughts. I'll be calling a vote of No Confidence in front of the Winzengamot next weekend."

"You'd take my opinion into consideration?" Tom asked, frowning slightly.

"Of course. For better or worse, you're my husband. Is that not how it works?"

With a small sigh, Tom replied, "In all honesty, I am probably as ignorant as you about how a traditional relationship works. I've never had need for one in the past."

"Ah well. We're not exactly traditional anyway, are we? We'll manage, one way or another," Harry said as Kreacher popped back in. He took the offered parchment from the elf, bidding him a quiet good night.

Lying it flat on the bar, Harry cast a silent spell to hold it in place and glanced over the document, snorting his amusement at a few of Andromeda's comments.

"Who are you leaning towards?" Tom asked, rounding the table to look over Harry's shoulder at the parchment.

"Amelia Bones," Harry replied, tapping the top name on the parchment. "Andromeda seems to agree that she would be a good choice. She's strict but fair, and she'd uphold the traditions of the wizarding world without getting caught up in a power trip. I'm just not entirely convinced that she would actually _want_ the job. I'll have to send Kreacher with a letter to her tomorrow morning, see if she can't meet me for dinner one night this week."

"Do you often leave Hogwarts to meet people for dinner?" Tom asked.

Harry glanced up, turning slightly to look at him. "Not very often and only when it pertains to politics. I'm not sure why you're being so aggressive, Tom, but it's going to get rather wearing very quickly I hope you realise. You should trust me."

"Ah, that wasn't an inquiry as to whether you would be meeting potential... dates, Harry. I merely wondered how often I would be able to tempt you away from the school during the week."

Harry rolled his eyes. That impish smirk on Tom's face was _not_ attractive, dammit!

* * *

"Lord Potter, the floor is yours," Dumbledore announced with a flourish, a small smile on his face.

Harry nodded to him as he passed, steeling himself before he turned to face the many members of the Winzengamot.

"Many of you are aware of the reasons for what I'm about to do, but for those of you who have been living under a rock at the bottom of the ocean, I'll list them regardless. Cornelius Fudge has done an unbearably bad job during his tenure as Minister for Magic. He's a pompous, bumbling idiot who has stayed in office due to the ideas and prompting of those smarter than him.

"While I am currently married to Tom Riddle Slytherin, the fact remains that he was a Dark Lord, and due to Minister Fudge's incompetence, he was allowed to regain his followers and build his army with little to no opposition. That matter has been taken care of by others now, but Minister Fudge had no understanding on how to lead the populace during the dark months of war, and he caused the deaths of many by not taking action when he was first warned of the Dark Lord's return.

"During times of peace, Minister Fudge has been known to take bribes to get bills passed, he's dined out on the tax payer's money five out of seven nights a week during his entire tenure, he's almost caused three wars with the Vampires, which were only stopped by others stepping in and helping him out of the messes his mouth caused, because he let his words run without filtering them.

"I call for No Confidence, and I elect Amelia Bones as my candidate to fill in as temporary Minister until the time that the wizarding public can vote on the candidates."

"I second the motion for No Confidence," Lucius Malfoy said, standing up.

"I third the call for No Confidence," Augusta Longbottom said, also standing from her seat.

Harry nodded, retaking his own seat with a flourish.

"I shall send for Minister Fudge and Amelia Bones while the rest of you ponder your votes," Dumbledore announced, stepping down from his podium.

"That was a rather masterful speech, Harry," Tom murmured leaning across the armrest between their seats.

Harry grinned. "Thanks."

"Do you think you have them convinced?"

"Two thirds will vote in my favour," Harry muttered confidently. "Hopefully the rest will follow."

Dumbledore returned to the podium as Amelia and Fudge took their places before the Winzengamot.

"A call of No Confidence has been called, and it is time for you to cast your votes. Those in favour, raise your wands now."

Harry raised his own wand, barely resisting the urge to look around at the upper rows. He waited for Dumbledore to nod, and lowered his wand.

"Those against, raise your wands now."

* * *

"Rather remarkable, I must say," Lucius said as he, Harry and Tom strolled down the corridor. "I thought you would get it passed, but forty seven to four is practically unheard of."

Harry grinned. "He's a fool. I don't understand why he chose to go against me; sorry, us, but he should have known he would lose. Had he stepped down, he would be leaving with far more respect than he will have once word of this gets out."

Tom wrapped his arm around Harry's waist. "Come. Let us celebrate in private. I have made plans for this evening."

"Sure. Do I have time to drop in on Andromeda to let her know how it went?"

"Of course. We'll go there first, if you wish?"

Harry nodded. "Okay."

"Narcissa is awaiting my return. My Lord, Harry," Lucius said, nodding respectfully before walking faster, disappearing into the throng of people.

"What are your plans for this evening?" Harry asked, glancing up at Tom.

"A surprise, my dear husband."

As they moved into the crowd, Tom dropped his hand from Harry's waist, leaving the space feeling unnaturally cold. He felt a surge of warmth, however, when long fingers wrapped around his own, clasping their hands together. Harry glanced up once more to find Tom looking down at him with a fond smile.

The flutter of... something, in his stomach confused Harry. He wasn't... He didn't...

Could he actually _want_ to spend time with his husband?

Nah, must be indigestion.


	7. The Tip Of The Iceberg

**AN - Not gonna lie, the first half of this chapter is just... I can't write Smut. But I attempted it. So... You know, don't break my heart too much about it. Enjoy guys!**

 **Oh, and also, Happy New Year!**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

 **Tip Of The Iceberg**

* * *

"The restaurant was lovely," Harry murmured as the two walked down a brightly lit street in Montmartre. "I've never eaten French food before."

Tom smiled. "Then I'm glad I introduced you to something new."

"I have a feeling that's going to be a running theme," Harry replied quietly.

He was surprised how much he'd enjoyed their evening. When Tom told him they were visiting France for a meal out, he'd barely been able to hold his eye-roll. Whisking him away to Paris for a night out was ridiculously cliche. Instead, they'd eaten at an intimate wizarding restaurant, and now Tom was leading him on a stroll through the cobbled streets in the moonlight.

No. Still cliche.

Internally scoffing at his own thoughts, Harry decided just not to worry about it. It might be cliched romance at its cheesiest, but he appreciated the thought, and he'd had a good time regardless.

"It is very irritating that you must return to Hogwarts tomorrow, Harry. We've barely had any time together since the wedding."

"I know. I'd apologise, but I can't be sorry for wanting to complete my education with my friends. We have... well, the rest of our lives together. A few months is nothing in the long run."

"Quite. Still, now that I no longer have a war to plan, I find my days rather... dull. I'm looking forward to the days when you will be around to... entertain me."

Harry snorted. "The Political season will be picking up shortly, Tom. Neither of us will have time for 'entertainment.'"

"I don't believe there will be much to concern ourselves with," Tom admitted. "Amelia was a very good choice for the Interim Minister, and the people will vote her into office. I'm unaware of anyone else who wishes to put their names forward."

"Rufus Scrimgeour was making some noise about it, and I believe that there will be at least two more names on the ballet, along side Amelia's. There have been mutterings, in the last weeks."

"Oh? I am surprised you seem more informed than myself on this, Harry. Where does your information come from?"

"You forget, Tom. I may not be fighting a war against you, but the people, and indeed the house-elves, Goblins and some of the other magical beings are all aware that I was willing. I have their respect, and their... perhaps not allegiance, but certainly enough of their loyalty that the whispers often find their way back to me without much effort."

"So, you have the light factions sending their whispers to you, and the dark factions obviously send theirs to me... we are quite the power couple."

Harry was surprised when Tom chuckled.

"What is amusing you?"

"Oh, nothing. I was just thinking about Dumbledore's horror if he could hear this conversation. I'm quite sure that the old man believed that we would be living entirely seperate lives, despite the marriage bond. As much respect as you have for the man, I still cannot abide him."

Harry sighed. "I never expected everyone to start getting on as long lost friends, Tom. The lull in animosity is a nice reprieve though, I will admit."

"There will be trouble in the future, you know. Rebellion groups from both sides, I have no doubt."

"Of course there will, it's inevitable. The Ministry will deal with them, or we will. Either way, I won't stand by while anyone tries to destroy the peace this marriage was to create," Harry replied, smiling when Tom squeezed his hand. "A lighter subject, perhaps. This evening is supposed to be a celebration, no?"

"As you wish, my dear. I believe that Narcissa and Lucius intend to renew their vows next summer. With Andromeda and Narcissa reconnecting, it appears that they rather enjoyed planning our wedding and wish to plan another."

"Poor Lucius," Harry grinned. "I wouldn't fancy taking them two on. Especially not when they're working together. The very idea is horrifying."

"Poor Lucius indeed. Do not be surprised if you see more of him at the Manor in the coming months. I believe he's going to attempt to hide under the guise of work as much as he can get away with."

Harry laughed. The idea of the stately Lord Malfoy cowering away from his wife and sister-in-law was rather amusing. He was suddenly looking forward to hearing all about the wedding plans.

"Andromeda is happy that she's back in contact with Lady Malfoy. I believe she's missed her family more than she lets on."

Tom nodded. "You are happy that she is happy?"

"Very. Andy is very important to me, there is not much I wouldn't do for her."

"There is not much you wouldn't do for anyone that you hold in high esteem, Harry. It's rather impossible not to notice that about you."

Harry blushed lightly. It wasn't like he could deny the words. He was surprised when Tom suddenly stopped walking, his hand raising to caress Harry's cheek.

"I do enjoy this," he murmured. "You look rather enchanting when you blush, Harry. It's very... alluring."

Their lips met in a kiss that wasn't quite gentle, yet it wasn't bruising either. When Tom pulled back, it was only to kiss his way to Harry's ear, to whisper, "I believe it time we return home, husband."

The apparition wasn't comfortable, long distance apparition was awful. Harry stumbled when they landed, held up only by Tom's arms. He found himself pressed against the wall of the Manor, Tom's lips on his neck.

"Do you have any idea what you do to me?" Tom murmured, licking the column of Harry's neck before he bit down and sucked, clearly leaving a mark behind. The attention paired with the disorientation of the apparition were causing Harry difficulty in making his brain work long enough to reply. Instead, he turned his head slightly to give Tom more access, showing his agreement to the attention without the pain of trying to make actual words leave his lips.

"You have no idea how deliciously appealing you are, Harry."

Their lips were pressed together once more, Tom's hand holding Harry's head in place as he moved impossibly closer, their erections rubbing together through their clothes. Harry jolted at the sudden contact, but he didn't pull away, looping his arms around Tom's neck to anchor them together.

Tom shifted, grinding himself against Harry, who moaned low in his throat, the feeling intense. It was so different from the few times Harry had explored himself. The only problem was the wall wasn't the comfiest thing to be pressed against.

"Bed," he managed to get out, gasping when Tom's hand slipped between them to massage him through his trousers.

"Your wish is my command, My Harry," Tom whispered, a seductive lilt to his words. He stepped back, leading Harry into the Manor by the hand. When they reached the bedroom, Tom dropped Harry's hand and took off the outer layer of his outfit, before he helped Harry from his own. He slowly unbuttoned Harry's shirt, placing gentle kisses on Harry's shoulder as the shirt parted to reveal more skin.

"I promised you that I would wait as long as you needed, Harry. If you want me to stop, you only need say," Tom assured him as he undid Harry's belt.

Buoyed slightly by the words, Harry swallowed the nerves the reprieve had allowed to emerge, and nodded. With slightly clumsy fingers, he raised his hands to undo the buttons on Tom's shirt. The older man stopped his own hands and let Harry take his shirt off.

"Take your trousers off and get onto the bed, My Harry," he murmured silkily, bending slightly to nip at Harry's ear. Watching his young husband finish undressing himself, Tom quickly divested himself of the clothing that remained, both of them remaining in only their underwear.

Harry climbed onto the bed slowly, shifting onto his back and propping himself up with his elbows. Tom stalked forward, positioning himself between his husbands legs as he crawled above him.

They paused for a moment before Harry took the initiative. His hand on Tom's neck, he pulled him down for a kiss, swiping his tongue along Tom's lips. Humming in approval, Tom opened his mouth for Harry to explore, their tongues dancing against and around one another. Tom pressed his body down on Harry's and the two of them gasped when their erections brushed together once more, only the thin barriers of their boxers stopping them from making contact.

With an impatient wave of his hand, Tom solved that, and their skin met. Harry buried his face in Tom's neck to mask the moan he let out, and Tom shifted his hand between them, taking both erections in hand.

Both men moaned when their cocks pressed together, and Harry bucked unintentionally, creating friction.

It was lost from there. They rocked and shifted, Tom gripping them in hand as they moaned and shuddered, finally coming undone with yells of their husbands name on their lips.

With enough mind to shift himself to the side so he wasn't completely covering Harry, they lay together, panting as they tried to regain their breaths.

"That was..." Harry breathed out, unable to think of a word to accurately describe the overwhelming feeling's he'd just experienced.

Tom chuckled, rolling to press his lips to Harry's temple.

"That was just the beginning, dear one. Just the tip of the iceberg."

* * *

Harry woke slowly, blinking against the muted light. He was confused for a moment, until the memory of last night materialised in his mind, making him blush with embarrassment and arousal.

"I believe I've already told you what that does to me," Tom murmured from beside him.

Grinning, Harry looked at his husband, turning onto his side. Tom's arms were wrapped around him, and they tightened slightly, pulling Harry closer. With a soft kiss, Tom said, "Good morning."

"Morning, Tom. What time is it?"

"Hmm? Oh, it's around six thirty, I believe. You have time for breakfast with me before you're return to school?"

Harry nodded. "Of course." He stretched, enjoying the way the slight tension in his back seemed to ease away. "I don't want to get up. You make for a surprisingly comfortable pillow."

Tom snorted. "There's something to add to my CV."

Laughing, Harry swatted at him gently. "Git."

Smiling, Tom nudged Harry's cheek with his nose. "You seem far more... relaxed with me this morning. Actually, you've been more relaxed around me since the wedding. Does your scar not hurt anymore?"

"Oh, I though you knew. Snape made a non addictive pain suppressant for me. I only have to take it once a week, and it's localised to my scar. I don't know how he did it, but you know, potions genius and all that. I'm sure he'll tell you about it if you ask him."

Tom nodded. "I'm sure he will, but as long as the problem has been fixed, it is of no worry to me how he did it. He _is_ a very good Potions Master."

Before Harry could reply, there was a quiet crack and Kreacher appeared at the side of the bed.

"Begging pardon, Master Harry, but there be a problem."

Harry frowned. "What's the matter, Kreacher?"

"Sir needs to read the paper, Sir. Is in the kitchen, Master Harry, Kreacher will have breakfast prepared. For Master Lord too."

Harry nodded. "I'll be down shortly Kreacher. Thank you."

"There goes my opportunity to convince you to remain in bed with me for the next hour," Tom sighed as the two got up. "You take the bathroom first, Harry, it seems important to your elf that you get downstairs as soon as possible."

"Thanks," Harry murmured, the frown still in place as he tried to think of what could possibly be in the paper. He brushed his teeth and washed on autopilot, before returning to the bedroom, where Tom had taken out his uniform and robes and laid them on the bed.

He smiled at the older man as he dropped a kiss to his shoulder when passing, before he dressed quickly and made his way downstairs. There were two copies of the paper on the breakfast bar, and Harry flipped one open, snorting when he saw the headline.

 **Fudge Missing!**

 **Proof That Lord Potter Black Has Joined The Dark Side!**

Rubbing his finger along the bracelet Severus had supplied him with, Harry sat down to read. His breakfast appeared seconds later, and he absently munched on a piece of toast.

"You've joined the Dark Side already? Bloody hell, Potter, is a meal in France all it takes to seduce you?"

"Good morning to you too, Severus," Harry replied cheerily. "Would you like some breakfast?"

Snape shrugged. "Why not? It's not like I had the bloody time at the castle."

"Hmm. You might want to let Dumbledore know that you won't be back to teach today. I've a feeling that we're going to be invaded by Auror's shortly, and I'll need you to accompany me to the Ministry."

"I've already told him that I was with you. I'm sure you can let him know what's going on," Snape replied as a second breakfast appeared on the table.

"Quite. Kreacher!"

"Master Harry called?"

"Yes, can you please nip up to Hogwarts and tell Dumbledore that I'll likely not be back today, and that Snape is with me. It appears that Rita Skeeter has been sharpening her quill again, and I'm sure the Aurors are going to want to talk to me."

"Yes, Master Harry. Master Lord Tom's breakfast is ready sir, the other elves will send it up when he's ready."

"Thank you, Kreacher."

"Master Lord Tom?" Severus asked, snorting with amusement.

Harry shrugged. "Eh, whatever keeps him happy."

"What is the problem?" Tom asked walking into the kitchen. He rubbed Harry's shoulders as he leant over him to read the paper. "Ah. Yes, I see why your elf came to get you. Good Morning, Severus. I assume you're here for when Harry gets summoned to the Ministry."

When Snape nodded, Tom kissed Harry's cheek. "Thank you for calling him. I know you're only doing it to satisfy me."

Harry smiled, and Tom sat down, his own breakfast appearing in front of him. Before he could eat, a banging was heard at the front door.

"How rude. They could have at least firecalled first," Harry muttered, standing up to open the door.

"Continue your breakfast, Harry," Tom instructed, calling one of the elves to answer the door.

Three Aurors were shown into the kitchen moments later, and Harry grinned at Kingsley. "Morning, gentlemen. Do come in, we were just reading the morning paper. I assume this is why you're here?"

"I'm sorry we're disturbing your breakfast, Harry," Kingsley said, his deep voice perfectly calm.

Harry waved him off. "I'm almost ready to leave, you'll just have to wait a few minutes while I have my coffee."

"Now see here," one of the others said, a scowl on his face. "You can't just tell us to wait!"

"Actually, you'll find I can, because I just did," Harry replied. "Five minutes is not going to make or break your case, is it?"

"But -"

"And it's not like I could be hiding any weapons or such, because I'm sitting right in front of you, drinking my coffee," Harry finished, talking over the scowling Auror. "You must be new."

"He's only been with us for a few months," Kingsley confirmed, waving at the rookie to settle himself.

Harry shook his head. "You just can't get the staff these days, can you mate?"

"We're here because Minister Fudge has gone missing. There's evidence of a struggle at his home, and it's well known that you disliked him intensely! You need to come to the Ministry with us now, so we can question if you had anything to do with his disappearance!"

Kingsley sighed, shaking his head.

Harry raised his eyebrow at the rookie who was practically spitting feathers.

"Sweet Merlin, why would I waste the effort? Also, I believe the person you're talking about is Ex-Minister Fudge, as of yesterday. Ah well, shall we leave? Severus?"

"He's your sworn bodyguard?" Kingsley asked, glancing at Snape.

"Yep. By Contract."

"Fair enough, Harry. Come on, sooner we get there, sooner we can clear you of any wrongdoing. And I'll make sure Button here knows his place before he speaks with you again."

Harry laughed. "Don't worry about it, Kingsley. I love a good argument in the morning. Makes for an interesting day."

"I'll be at the Ministry shortly, Harry," Tom said when Harry stood up. "Unless you gentlemen are here to take me in for questioning as well?"

Tom was glaring at Auror Button, who was suddenly a few shades paler.

"We don't need to question you right now, Lord Slytherin," Kingsley replied firmly and professionally. "But we may need to speak with you to confirm anything Harry says."

Tom nodded briefly. "Like I said, I'll be at the Ministry shortly. I am sure that Auror Button here can be sent to find me whenever you have need of me."

"Well gents, shall we shift? Time's getting on, after all. Who knows what poor Fudge is going through," Harry said genially, smiling at the Aurors blandly.

Kingsley shook his head, a glint of amusement in his eyes as he waved Harry to walk in front of them, Severus falling into step beside him. It was going to be a hell of a morning.


	8. Loose Screws and Pink Onesies

**AN - I couldn't resist getting this chapter written. The conclusion to the Fudge Kidnapping mini plot has been planned since almost the very beginning, and it made me laugh, even while I was writing it. I hope you all enjoy :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

 **Loose Screws and Pink Onesies**

* * *

Harry folded his ankles together, his hand tapping absently on the table. He was utterly relaxed, though he was getting bored and that could prove quite dangerous for all involved.

"You realise that if they take too long, My Lord will not be pleased?" Severus muttered from the corner of the room. As Harry's sworn bodyguard, he'd been allowed into the room under strict instruction that he wasn't allowed to talk during the actual interview.

"Of course. Which is why they won't keep us waiting too much longer," Harry replied amiably. "Not that I'm all that fussed. It's not like I'm missing much in History of Magic, is it?"

Snape snorted, nodding to concede the point.

The door opened and Kingsley entered the interview room, followed eagerly by Rookie Auror Button.

"I apologise for the wait, Lord Potter," Kingsley said as he sat down across the table. "This shouldn't take too long, it's just routine questions."

Harry smiled. "Ask away, Auror Shacklebolt. We've all the time in the world, I'm sure."

"There is a man missing," Auror Button snapped. "We do not have 'all the time in the world', as you say."

"And yet, you're here wasting your time questioning little old me. Doesn't say much for the Department of Law Enforcement, does it, Button?" Harry retorted before he turned his attention back to Kingsley. "My movements are easy to follow and easy to confirm, Kingsley. After leaving the Ministry yesterday afternoon, I dropped in on Andromeda Black to inform her of the happenings in the Winzengamot Chamber, and then my husband took me to France, where we ate in a wizarding establishment and then took a stroll through the streets of Montmartre. Following that, we returned home to the Manor, where I spent the rest of the night until this morning, when Kreacher informed me of the morning headlines."

The information was given in a flat tone, and while Kingsley listened with an amused glint in his eyes, Auror Button seemed to grow angrier with every word Harry spoke.

"You expect us to believe that you just happened to be in France when Minister Fudge was being kidnapped? That's rather convenient, Lord Potter."

Before Kingsley could hush the rookie, Harry chuckled.

"Instead of being set on my guilt, Auror Button, perhaps you should at least make the attempt to confirm my version of events? Surely that's in the Auror training book, no? Innocent until proven guilty?"

"I apologise, Lord Potter," Kingsley said quietly. "Auror Button, if you'd like to head to my office, I'll be with you shortly. Now."

They waited for the Rookie to leave before Kingsley sighed. "Apologies, Harry. He's a distant relative of Fudge, and it was also the order of the Ex Minister that he be allowed into the ranks in the first place. He's shadowing a few of the experienced Auror's at the moment and I'm afraid that I drew the short straw today."

Harry snorted. "Don't worry about it, Kingsley. Not going to lie though, Mate, you should probably get on with verifying my movements last night. I'm fairly sure that Tom won't play nice if I'm held for much longer."

Kingsley nodded. "I'm on it. I'll be as fast as I can, alright? Do either of you want anything? Coffee, tea, anything?"

"I'm fine," Harry replied, and Severus held up a hand to decline the offer. As Kingsley left the room, Harry rolled his eyes at his bodyguard. "I do hope they find Fudge alive. I'd prefer he suffer the disrespect at having been the first Minister in over a century to be ousted at least for a little while before he's put out of his misery."

Snape chuckled. "Probably not the attitude to be taking, Potter."

Harry shrugged. "The man's a menace. He's the cause of at least half of the degradation that I've faced over the years. Nobody could possibly believe that I'd wish him well with a smile and a handshake. There's a reason I'm not surprised they pulled me in for questioning, Severus."

"Quite. Still, it's rather pointless when they could have just fetched some Veritaserum to the house and saved themselves the time."

Harry shook his head. "Nope. I'm a Lord, they're not allowed to dose me unless there is reasonable evidence to suggest I'm guilty. Me disliking him isn't reason to think that I kidnapped him; no matter the Rookie's attitude on the matter."

They fell into silence, and Harry reclined further into the chair, thinking. While he did have the motive, and honestly probably the means to kidnap Fudge, he knew he hadn't done it. Tom... the thought had occurred that he'd had something to do with it, but that would hold the possibility of breaking the contract and he was quite sure that the older man had no wish to do that. One of the Death Eaters could have acted alone in the kidnapping, but that required them to have not only the sense of self, but also the brains to pull off a kidnapping, and not many of them did.

The one's who could pull it off, the inner circle; none of them would act without Voldemort's say so.

Honestly, it wasn't unreasonable to believe that Fudge had made quite a few enemies over the years all on his own. He was a bumbling fool with a chronic case of foot in mouth disease.

Kingsley broke his chain of thought when he reentered the room, holding the door open. "You've been cleared, Harry. Your husband awaits you in the atrium, I've been _asked_ to pass along the message that he awaiting you there."

"Asked?" Harry said, raising his eyebrow.

Rolling his eyes, Kingsley huffed, making Harry laugh.

"Cheers, mate. See you soon, yeah?"

Patting him on the shoulder briefly as he walked through the doorway, Kingsley nodded. "Absolutely, Harry. And... thanks for not kicking up a massive fuss about this. We both know that you could have refused to come with us today."

"Got me out of History of Magic. It really is a tragically boring lesson, you know?"

* * *

"Ah, Harry, Severus, come in, come in," Dumbledore greeted as the two entered his office. "Quite the excitement this morning, no?"

Harry smiled. "Just a misunderstanding, Headmaster, nothing that hasn't been dealt with. I apologise for being late though."

"Think nothing of it, Harry, it wasn't your fault. Has there been any news of Cornelius yet?"

Harry shook his head. "None that I'm aware, though I'm sure the stellar men and women of the Department of Law Enforcement will find him... eventually."

Snape snorted.

"Was there anything you needed to discuss with me, Professor? I have transfiguration in ten minutes."

"Oh, no, no, you carry on, dear boy. We'll have tea soon, yes?"

"Of course, Sir."

Nodding his respect to the two men, Harry left the office, heading off for his lesson.

"How did Harry do at the Ministry, Severus?" Albus asked, pouring tea from the pot the elves sent up to his desk.

"He was fine. Bored more than anything else, I believe. The Dark Lord was quite irritated at the length they held Harry for however, and I wouldn't be surprised if Auror Button finds himself without employment by the end of the week - and that's if he lasts that long."

"Hmm. Auror Button is Cornelius' second nephew, I believe. He was causing problems?"

"A bad attitude," Severus confirmed. "Harry called him out on it and I believe that Auror Button has developed a rather severe dislike of our Young Lord. Not that Potter seems even remotely caring of it."

"Has Harry changed, Severus? I feel like... I'm not sure I know him anymore. I am... worried."

"I believe Potter is being who he always wanted to be, Albus. You cannot begrudge the boy his individuality, particularly with all that gets heaped on his shoulders. While he is far more sarcastic than I would have thought possible, and perhaps not quite as sympathetic as one would believe the Boy-Who-Lived to be, I do believe that he inherently good, and I can't see that changing."

Albus nodded thoughtfully. "I... believe you are correct with that assessment. Still, it wouldn't hurt to keep an eye out."

Severus shrugged. "I must protect him, Albus. It is in the contract that the two signed that protects the wizarding world, as well as a contract that the Dark Lord had drawn up for me to sign. Potter must be my first priority always. Against anyone."

"I know, Severus. I know."

"Then you'll understand that I'm going to have to resign my job here. I can't keep leaving classes in the hands of amateurs whenever Potter has something he needs to attend to. You'll have to start looking for my replacement, immediately."

"Hmm. I've been in contact with Horace Slughorn. I have his word that he'll be here before the Christmas holidays."

* * *

Harry clutched at his stomach, tears streaming down his face as he tried to catch his breath. In his panic, Kreacher left his master to collect the Potions Master, popping him to the Library in a split second.

"Potter? Potter, what happened?"

A shout of laughter left Harry's lips, and Severus relaxed, though he was also slightly irritated with himself that he'd actually panicked that his charge was in trouble. Eventually, Harry calmed enough that he could speak, though as soon as he tried, his laughter started up again. Instead, he handed over the sheet of parchment he'd been reading and waved his hand for Snape to read.

 _Harry,_

 _We've found Fudge. It'll be in tomorrow morning's paper, along with an apology to you of course and a retraction of the article from this morning. You won't believe who it was!_

 _Dolores Umbridge!_

 _Turns out that she thought that him no longer being the Minister meant that he'd openly declare his 'affections' for her. When he didn't, she got into quite the rage, went batshit and kidnapped him! We found him locked up in the basement of her house... in a pink onesie!_

 _I shouldn't laugh, the poor bastard was properly tormented, but anyway, I thought you should be told early. The best parts will be left out of the article, and I owed you a laugh._

 _Kingsley._

Severus shook his head disbelievingly, though he couldn't stop himself from chuckling. He'd always known that witch had a screw loose.

Harry wiped the tears off his face and accepted the letter back.

"Sorry for worrying you, I couldn't stop laughing long enough to tell Kreacher not to bother you."

"It's fine. That letter was worth coming up here for anyway. Have you informed your husband?"

"Not yet. I'll send him a missive shortly. He'd be pissed if he had to find out about it in the papers and then found out I had prior knowledge I'm sure."

"Quite. Good night Potter."

"Night, Professor."

* * *

Tom chuckled as he read Harry's letter. So, Umbridge had been the one to kidnap the disgraced Ex Minister. He tapped his long fingers on the desk, rereading the letter. It was rather pathetic how he clung to such correspondence from his young husband, but he was very quickly getting used to Harry's presence in his life, and he found the weeks of his absence very distasteful.

He wished he could demand more attention from the black haired imp, but Halloween was fast approaching, and he was well aware that for the next few weeks, he would have to tread very carefully. While the sentiment of it was slightly beyond him personally, he understood that for Harry, it would be a stumbling block.

Perhaps Lucius would have some advice on the best course of action to take. While he was loathe to ask for advice, he found it wasn't beyond him when it came to Harry. He was now quite sure that there wasn't much he'd avoid doing for Harry.

How... unappealingly human.


	9. Of Brain Impediments and Delicious

**AN** \- So... again with the filler chaps, I'm afraid. I have a vague idea of the next plot that will be taking place, but as I cannot implement it until Christmas time in the story... well. Either way, I hope you enjoy this one. Happy Reading, guys.

* * *

 **Of Brain Impediments and Delicious Anticipation**

* * *

"Are you going to the ball on Saturday, Harry?" Neville asked, interrupting Harry's perusal of the morning paper.

Harry smiled slightly at his friend and nodded. "Of course. Are you accompanying your Gran?"

Neville sighed. "She wants me too. I'm supposed to be getting prepared to take up the Longbottom Lordship but... I've seen how much paperwork you have delivered on a daily basis. It just... isn't for me."

"It probably wouldn't be too bad, mate. Don't forget, both the Potter and Black Lordships were dormant for years before I took them over, and you have to take into account that I'm married to Lord Slytherin and Heir apparent to the Gryffindor Lordship whenever I take the seat."

Neville shook his head. "Rather you than me, mate. Are you... uh, well, I mean, it's the Halloween Ball, isn't it? Are you going to be alright?"

Harry's smile fell slightly, but he nodded slowly. "As much as I'd rather hole up somewhere with a book and pay as little attention to the day as possible, I have responsibilities that I can't just ignore."

"Hey, Harry," Ron greeted, saving Neville from replying. Harry was slightly surprised when Hermione slid in facing Harry, taking the empty seat beside Neville.

"Ron, Hermione," he murmured, his eyes on Hermione, who was looking rather nervous. "What's up?"

"I... uh..."

Raising his eyebrow slightly at Ron when Hermione stumbled over a reply, Harry asked, "Oh, am I finally going to be informed why my best friends have been avoiding me like I'm carrying Dragon Pox?"

"Oi! I haven't been avoiding you!" Ron argued, frowning.

"No, I suppose you haven't. Hermione?"

"Can we talk in private, please?" she asked, leaning on the table so she was closer. "There's... I need to talk to you, and ask you something and I don't want anyone to hear."

Confused, Harry nodded, grabbing his bag from where it rested at his feet. "See you later, Nev," he called, as he followed Ron and Hermione from the Great Hall. Hermione led them all the way up to the seventh floor, to the room of requirement. Harry, now utterly confused by such a need for secrecy, was growing more and more concerned.

Was there something wrong with his friends that he'd been too busy to notice? Was Hermione ill? Hurt? In trouble?

"What's going on?" he asked as soon as the door closed behind them, leaving them in a small but cosy sitting room.

"I know I've been distant since, well, since you told us you were getting married but more so since the wedding," Hermione began, rubbing her hands together. "You have to understand that it's been hard to know how to act, Harry. I love you, but you're married to a Dark Lord and I didn't want you to get punished or hurt for spending time with a muggle born and I know that you said he wouldn't hurt you but I was scared that he'd take his anger out on -"

"Hold on for a second," Harry interrupted, holding a hand up for her to hush. "You've been avoiding me because you didn't want me to be punished by my husband for spending time with my best friends?"

"Well, yes," Hermione replied, though Harry could see the blush creeping over her cheeks.

He chuckled. "You do realise how insane that sounds, right?"

"You're married to a man who killed muggle borns for fun, Harry," Hermione snapped. "So no, not really."

"Do keep in mind that the marriage was primarily made to stop such things from happening, won't you?" Harry replied amiably. "Also, why didn't you just tell me your concerns? I could have put your mind at ease before any of this happened."

"Harry..."

"For the record, Hermione, Tom doesn't have any say in my day to day life beyond that which directly affects my marriage to him. He has no say in who I spend time with, no say in who I call friends, and he absolutely doesn't have any right to punish me for any kind of wrong-doing, real or imagined. That you'd think I'd allow that to happen to myself is kind of insulting."

"Harry..."

"We're done here, I think. Next time, just come and ask me if you think there's a problem with something. It'd save headaches all around, I think."

Ron snorted when Hermione nodded sheepishly. "I've been telling her the same thing since the wedding, and yet the first time you tell her and she believes you. Bloody typical."

"Come now, Ron. We all know that my word is law. I am the Chosen One after all."

The two young men lasted mere seconds before they were falling over each other laughing, while Hermione looked on, her face red but a small smile tilting her lips up. Harry just shook his head at her fondly before the three of them left the room, racing down the many stares to the Transfiguration classroom, where the barely managed to get into their seats in time for class.

* * *

"You're late."

Harry turned to find Tom standing behind him, looking very handsome in formal navy coloured robes. He nodded, his lips tilting up slightly in apology.

"Hmm. The Headmaster wanted to see me before I left. Apologies."

Tom nodded, his hand reaching up to caress Harry's cheek lightly. "You're here now. Shall we?"

"Of course."

The two led the way from the Atrium of the Ministry to the ballroom, Severus walking behind them silently. Harry had offered him the night off, sure that between himself and Tom he would be perfectly safe, but Snape had waved him off, grumbling about contracts and protection and Harry had left the subject alone.

"How has your day been?" Tom asked quietly as they walked.

"Fine," Harry replied. "Uneventful, thankfully."

They entered the ballroom together, each taking one of the offered glasses of champagne from the waiter stationed by the door. Immediately, Harry's attention was caught by Amelia Bones, and he crossed the room to greet her. Tom chose not to follow him, instead making his way in the opposite direction to where Lucius was talking to Cygnus Greengrass.

Harry was only aware of something going wrong when he felt a brief pain in his scar, even through the potion Severus was supplying him with. He turned to find Tom glaring at a Ministry Official, his rage etched all over his face. With Severus immediately at his side, Harry offered a brief apology to Amelia before he moved across the room.

"And you!" The official snarled upon seeing Harry approach. "This monster is the reason your parents are dead, and yet you married him! You're worse than he is! What will it take to make people see that the only way to deal with animals like you is to put you all down!"

His wand slid from its arm holster before Severus or Tom could react. Harry had the Official on the floor, trussed up and gagged. He stepped forward, leaning down to whisper in his ear, "I married him so that no other orphans would be put through the same thing I was. I married him to stop people from dying, to stop the division in the world we all call home. I married him, and I won't have empty minded simpletons trying to ruin the peace that marriage was made for."

Straightening up, Harry looked to the Aurors who had finally got their heads out of their asses. "I suggest you remove him to a holding cell for the rest of the evening. If I see him again, I may not be so subtle in my warning."

Ignoring Tom's outreached arm, Harry spun on the spot and left the ballroom, walking until he found an empty office two corridors down. He sat down on the desk and dropped his head into his hands.

Why, today of all days, did people insist on provoking him?

A shadow outside the room told Harry that Severus was with him, and he was thankful that the older man had decided to give him some space for a few minutes, while he got himself back under control. He'd known, even while getting ready, that it wouldn't take much to erupt his temper, but to have someone so blatantly disrespecting the peace the world was finally falling into would have annoyed him even on his best day, Harry knew.

"That was rather controlled, given the circumstances."

Harry looked up to see Lucius Malfoy cautiously entering the room.

"I won't attack if you come in," he murmured, a smirk on his lips despite himself. "Is Tom okay?"

"Oh, he's fine. I believe worried about you, but other than that, he was rather proud of that display of yours. It doesn't hurt that he was able to keep his temper in the face of such obnoxious behaviour, of course. I believe people will be looking at Lord Slytherin a little differently from tonight on out."

Harry nodded. He could understand the logic in Lucius' words, and he was happy that if there was to be an upside to the outburst of the moron then Harry wouldn't complain.

"You should tell him I'm fine, I just need a minute," Harry offered quietly, sitting up straighter. "I'll rejoin the ball shortly."

Lucius nodded but made no attempt to leave. "He's been concerned about the effect Halloween would have on you, you know. I'm not sure I should be telling you this, but not a few times, he's asked me if attending the ball at all was a good idea. He rather thought you may wish to avoid him completely this weekend."

Harry nodded. "The thought crossed my mind but... I knew who he was when I married him. I cannot spend the rest of my life hating my husband on Halloween every year. It would be... tiresome."

"Quite."

They sat in silence for a few minutes, before Harry took a deep breath and stood up, checking his robes briefly before he smiled at Lucius.

"Shall we?"

"Indeed. I hate to think what my Lord would do should we take much longer to assuage his fears on your well being."

Harry chuckled but followed Lucius from the room, feeling rather than seeing Severus fall into step behind them.

"I hear congratulations are in order," he said conversationally. "Tom informed me that Narcissa and Andromeda enjoyed planning our wedding so much they're planing a renewal for yourself and Lady Malfoy in the summer?"

"Yes, Narcissa is enjoying herself immensely, though I confess I still do not understand why I should care if cornsilk or seashell go well with some colours and not others," Lucius replied with a pained sigh. "Alas, it keeps my lovely wife happy, who am I to argue against it?"

Harry snorted. "If you've even tried to argue with Narcissa and Andromeda then you will forever have my respect. Alone they are terrifying. Together, they are unstoppable."

Lucius nodded. "I am fully aware of that... it is being used against me with considerable frequency."

Reentering the Ballroom, Harry's eyes were immediately drawn to those of his husband. Tom looked uncertain, an expression that Harry wasn't used to seeing on his face and didn't particularly appreciate. He crossed the room without paying any mind to those who called out to him.

Leaning up on his tiptoes, Harry kissed Tom's cheek chastely. "I'm fine. I apologise for worrying you."

"Would you like to leave?"

Harry shook his head. "No. Honestly, I'm okay. We'll stay for the few hours we planned, and then retire for the evening. I've missed the manor this week."

Tom's hand lifted to rest possessively on Harry's back, and Harry leant into the touch.

"I'm proud of you," Harry added quietly, smiling softly when Tom looked down at him, a quizzical look on his face. "For not just cursing the moron with the brain impediment. I know how much it must have cost you for him to get away with speaking to you like that."

Tom pressed their lips together briefly. "It was worth it. I've never had someone defend me the way you just did, Harry. It was a... novel feeling, and you looked... rather captivating in your anger."

Harry blushed, and Tom groaned almost silently. "Come, Harry. We should begin making the rounds, before I drag you home and remind you what that blush does to me."

Of course, the blush only deepened, and Harry had to duck his head.

"Have no fear, my Harry. The anticipation will only make the ravaging that much more delicious when it eventually arrives. I shall ensure it."


	10. Quiet Harry Is Never A Good Thing

**AN - So, I struggled quite a lot with this chapter. It's been a while, I know, and for that I apologise. It's slightly shorter than normal, but I hope you enjoy it anyway :)**

* * *

 **Quiet Harry Is Never A Good Thing**

* * *

Harry woke up warm and comfortable. It was a slow awakening, his mind happily clouded in sleep that he wasn't quite willing to let go of so easily. The arms around him, cocooning him, only made him want to remain where he was that much more.

"Good morning."

Harry wrinkled his nose, blinking bleary eyes.

"It'd be better if I could return to slumber," he murmured, though he pressed dry lips to a soft cheek to show willing.

Tom chuckled, pulling Harry even closer into his embrace, their bodies flush against one another. "I can think of a better way to pass a few hours of a Sunday morning."

"Mm," Harry agreed, his leg sliding over Tom's until it bracketed his hips. Tom waved his hand between them, before he lifted Harry's chin to press their lips together. The wandless, wordless breath-freshening charm was very much appreciated by Harry, who let out a low moan as his husband's tongue slid into his mouth.

Without knowing how, Harry ended up on his back, Tom hovering over him, a smirk on his face.

Harry hummed, smiling slightly. "Looks like you've got me right where you want me," he teased, stroking soft fingers over Tom's naked chest.

"Oh, indeed," Tom agreed, leaning down to nibble on Harry's ear.

"Question is, what are you going to do with me?" Harry continued, tweaking Tom's nipple between two fingers.

Tom growled softly, a harder nip making Harry moan again. "Husband o'mine, you really should know better than to issue such a challenge."

Harry chuckled softly as the blankets slipped down Tom's shoulders, leaving them both bare to the air. The laughter didn't last, and the room was soon filled with panting breaths and soft groans, nonsensical words the only ones spoken for quite a while.

* * *

Harry lounged on the sofa, his back to Tom's front. Tom's hand swept through his hair, pausing occasionally to play with a single strand.

"The run up to the elections is going to begin next week," Harry said quietly. "We're going to have to arrange a few public meetings with Amelia, and plan a few well placed quotes for the Prophet."

Tom nodded. "I know. I hope you realise that arranging these things would be much easier if you'd give up on Hogwarts."

"I'm not quitting school, Tom," Harry murmured. "The final exams are important; even for me. You know that."

"You could always take them early," Tom coaxed. "I dislike your absence, Harry. I've grown used to your presence, and in the morning, I'll have you ripped away for the week once more."

Tilting his head to look at his husband, Harry frowned slightly. He'd never thought the Dark Lord Voldemort to be one for open affection, but thus far in this marriage, it seemed the elder man was proving himself to be just that.

"I miss you too," Harry replied quietly. "It's only for nine more months, and there are holidays in between them. Only six weeks until the Christmas Holidays, and I'll be home for two weeks."

Tom slipped his arm around Harry's waist. "You _are_ coming home for Christmas then?"

"Of course. Where did you think I was going to be?"

"I rather thought you might be joining the Red-Headed Menaces you call family," Tom muttered, burying his face against Harry's neck.

"I'll see them, obviously, but… Christmas day will be for us."

"We'll need to arrange a schedule, you're aware?" Tom said, his voice muffled slightly against Harry's skin. "Between your friends, and my followers, we're going to have a few days."

"Send it to me once it's done then," Harry replied with a small sigh. "Set boxing day aside for the Weasleys, please. And Christmas day for us."

Tom nodded. "Are you going to give me a hint as to what you might want for Christmas?"

Harry grinned. "And deprive you of something to obsess over while I'm at school? Not a chance."

The arm around Harry's waist stiffened for a second, before Harry was twitching and giggling against the tickling hand assaulting his side.

Needless to say, not much more work was discussed that evening.

* * *

"Ah, Harry my boy," Dumbledore greeted the following morning, when Harry floo'ed into his office.

"Headmaster," Harry greeted with a smile. "How was your weekend?"

"Oh, uneventful for a change, my boy. I must say, it was nice to enjoy Halloween without fear. A rather novel feeling, all told."

Harry grinned. "Yes, Sir."

"Before you head off to your classes, I wondered if you'd had a chance to think about what you'll be gifting Tom with, or if anyone had spoken to you about the traditional gifts for a first Christmas as a wedded couple?"

Harry brow furrowed. "Um… Can't say I'm aware of any such traditions, Headmaster."

Dumbledore smiled, his eyes twinkling slightly. "I thought that may have been the case. You see Harry, the Christmas gifts you and Tom exchange this year are somewhat important. Traditionally, there would be four gifts; a homemade gift, usually a potion of some sort; a piece of jewellery, charmed by yourself; an item of clothing, embroidered with your shared houses; and finally, something which shows that you know your partner, that you've listened to their wants and needs."

"Do you think Tom will be following the tradition?" Harry asked curiously, sitting down in the chair across from the Headmaster.

"Undoubtedly," Dumbledore replied. "I'm also quite sure that he won't be expecting you to, but I thought… You seem to be getting on together much better than anyone would have guessed, and not only that, but… you have a good influence on one another. I'd very much like to see you happy, Harry."

"This will make him happy," Harry murmured, more to himself than the Headmaster, though the old man nodded cheerfully anyway. "Thank you, Sir."

"Of course, my boy. If you need any help, you know my office is always open to you."

Harry smiled. "Thank you," he repeated. "Have a good day, Sir."

"And you, my boy. And you."

Harry left the office with much more on his mind than his lessons.

* * *

The week passed quietly, with little more than homework and the occasional letter from Tom to keep Harry occupied. He'd spent some time researching the Christmas tradition that the Headmaster had mentioned, and upon finding it and reading it in a little more detail, he was currently pondering his choices.

"You've been quiet this week, Potter."

Harry looked up from the book he'd been reading to see Severus taking a seat at the table.

"I don't like it when you're this quiet. You being quiet normally leads into chaos and doom."

Harry laughed. "I didn't know you were so melodramatic, Severus," he murmured, smirking when the dungeon dweller glared at him. "Besides, I'm up to nothing bad."

"Which means you _are_ up to something?"

"Christmas. The Headmaster mentioned a tradition that I find myself rather taken with. I've been debating my options."

"I should have known the old coot would be behind it," Severus huffed. "I believe you're talking about the Cornerstones tradition? Four gifts for your first Christmas, yadda, yadda, yadda?"

Harry nodded, amused. "The clothing and jewellery are both easily done, but a homemade potion and a gift that shows I truly know Tom… I'm a little stuck."

"The idea of you brewing potions unsupervised is somewhat horrifying," Severus muttered.

"Hey!" Harry complained good-naturedly. "I'm not as bad as I used to be."

Severus just gave him a look that clearly disagreed with Harry's assessment. Harry snorted.

"As for something that you know My Lord wants… what is the one thing he's continuously asked of you since you wedded him, Potter?"

That said, Severus left the library as silently as he arrived, leaving Harry to think over his words. As it clicked into place, Harry smiled.

Perhaps there _was_ something he could give to Tom that he didn't already have. It wouldn't even take much work, hopefully. All Harry had to do was speak with the Headmaster.

* * *

Friday morning dawned dull and miserable, but Harry, Ron, Neville and Hermione were cheerful despite the weather, chatting around their breakfasts. As the owls swooped overhead, dropping the morning papers to the students who had subscriptions, Kreacher appeared silently beside Harry, handing him his own, along with a message from Tom.

Harry didn't even need to open the message to see what it was about, as his eyes caught the headlines on the front page.

 **The Peace Is Broken**

 _We won't rest until the Dark Lord is dead say Rebellion Group - The Royal Knights_

Looking up at the Head Table, Harry caught the Headmaster's eye. With a single nod, Harry got all the answer he needed and with a glance at Severus, he was out of his seat.

He had rebels to crush.


	11. Severing Charms Should Not Be Taught

_Hey Guys! Another update - I can hear the collective 'Finally' from all of you. I hope you enjoy it :)_

* * *

 **Severing Charms Should Not Be Taught In Second Year**

* * *

Harry sat in the Headmaster's office, his husband beside him, Severus standing across the way, leaning against the wall.

"Have you any news on who could be ring leading this little ' _resistance'?"_ Harry asked with a sneer. Tom held his hand tightly, their fingers interlocked and resting on his knee.

"Not as of yet," Dumbledore admitted. "Though we do have a couple of names. It appears Ex-Auror Button is a part of the rebellion group."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Of course he is, jumped up prat. What's being done to round them up? This needs to be dealt with quickly, and fairly, in full view of the public," he added, seeing the dark look cross Tom's face. "We have to show that you're not going to get curse happy at the first sign of trouble."

Tom scowled, but nodded his agreement. "I know. It doesn't mean I have to like it. I have the Death Eaters scouting out for information at the moment, they'll let me know immediately if they hear of anything."

At Dumbledore's raised eyebrow, Tom snorted. "They're still loyal, _Albus,_ no matter that they can no longer play as they once did."

Dumbledore nodded. "We'll get this dealt with faster if we work together. I'll contact you both as soon as I hear anything."

Tom nodded, releasing Harry's hand as he stood up. He shook Dumbledore's hand briefly, before he bent to press a gentle kiss to Harry's cheek.

"I'll see you soon," he murmured. Turning to Severus, he added, "Keep my husband safe, Severus."

"My Lord," Severus replied, offering a half bow in both agreement and deference. Tom floo'ed away, after a final glance at Harry.

Harry smiled to himself, turning back to Dumbledore. "While I'm here, Headmaster, I have a… favour to ask."

"Ask away then, my boy," Albus said cheerfully, leaning forward in his seat.

"I've been working on Tom's Christmas presents, and I thought of the perfect fourth gift. The only thing I know he wants, that he doesn't currently have or cannot get for himself, is me. I'd like written permission to return home in the evenings to him."

"Harry… I'm not sure I can agree to that. Surely you understand, calls of favouritism will be made."

"I'm perfectly able to be subtle, Headmaster. I shan't go telling everyone of what I'm doing or anything of the sort. I just… It's the only thing he's asked of me; to take my exams early so I can be at home with him. I don't particularly want to leave Hogwarts early, but, he's… he's my husband."

Albus nodded, pressing a hand to his chin thoughtfully. "I'll allow it, so long as you are discreet. Have Kreacher take you home and return you here in the mornings in time for your first lesson at the very latest. If there is a drop in the quality of your homework or your marks in class, I'll rescind my permission immediately."

"Of course, Sir."

"Then you have my permission," Dumbledore replied, a small smile on his face. "I trust you'd like it in writing so you can gift it to him?"

"Please. And… thank you, for understanding."

* * *

The week passed by in a blink of classes, meetings with the Headmaster, and a meeting with Amelia Bones. They'd spent much of their meal discussing the problem of the self titled 'Royal Knights', and while Harry wasn't overly worried about a band of idiots, they all wanted the problem dealt with quickly.

Unsurprisingly, it was the Death Eaters that yielded the results. Tom arrived at Hogwarts to inform Harry and Albus of the information, and with help from Kingsley, the 'Royal Knights' were brought into the Ministry within hours.

There were five in total, led by Amos Diggory. Harry had blinked in surprise when Kingsley informed him that the others had all sworn under Veritaserum that Diggory was the Leader of the little group. Upon hearing the details of their plans, Harry felt very glad that the situation had been handled quickly.

While the four 'minions' had been idiots, Diggory had truly sought to do damage. He'd planned out attacks on the Ministry, in Knockturn Alley, and, the one that angered Harry the most, Hogsmeade.

Of course, as small as their little organisation was, Diggory had been attempting to recruit more people to his 'cause' and it had been extremely slow going.

He was angry at the world, because the consensus happened to be that people were enjoying he peace that the marriage had brought with it. Amos was furious that people were accepting the man who'd killed his son - an understandable hatred, all told.

Still, while Harry could understand the emotions behind the actions, he still couldn't support anything that would usurp the comfortable peace the Wizarding World was falling into.

Leaning against Tom outside the interview rooms, along with Amelia Bones, Severus and the Headmaster, Harry felt secure that, for now at least, the damage had been contained.

* * *

 _My Dear Husband,_

 _This week is dragging along. I'm exceedingly glad that tomorrow is Friday and you shall be home once more - home where you belong. I'm writing because Lucius has extended an invitation to Malfoy Manor for Christmas Eve and I wished to have your opinion before agreeing._

 _It is my understanding that Andromeda will be attending also, and there will be an invitation extended to Severus. I understand that you wish for Christmas day to be for us alone, but I'm uncertain as to whether that includes the Eve._

 _Send Kreacher with an answer, my dear. Lucius awaits with me._

 _Tom._

Harry smiled at the missive, scrawling his agreement to the plan quickly, before turning his attention back to what he was doing. On the table in front of him, a simple silver chain bracelet lay innocently. Harry had applied every protection spell he could think of, and now, he needed to imbue the links with his own… magical essence.

It was easier said than done, and the concentration it cost was immense.

When it was done, Harry slumped into the chair, sweat pouring from his brow.

"Are you alright, Potter?"

Harry blinked, surprised to find Severus standing next to him, wand out, running a diagnostic charm over him.

"I'm fine," he murmured tiredly. "I was imbuing a bracelet with my magic; it's for Tom's Christmas present. I've ordered him a travelling cloak, I have the written permission from Dumbledore to return home in the evenings, now I just need to work out a homemade gift."

"Have you gone off the idea of a potion?" Severus asked, taking a seat facing Harry.

"Not gone off it, I'm just not sure of what kind of potion I could make him that he couldn't make himself. He's… well. I'm sure you know he's miles better than me at potions."

Severus snorted. "Quite."

"So… I'm stuck again," Harry said, wiping at the sweat on his face. "And I really need a shower."

"Have you thought to make him a quill. I'm sure Fawkes could be persuaded to part with a feather for you, he's quite fond of you.

Harry nodded thoughtfully. The symbolism of it being Fawkes… that could work. "Thanks, Severus."

Snape nodded, standing. He held a hand out to help Harry up, and they left the library together, parting ways at the stairs.

Harry wrinkled his nose. He really did need a shower.

* * *

Harry had barely managed to take his cloak off, when arms slid around his waist, and soft lips pressed gentle kisses to his neck.

"Harry," Tom greeted, holding him close.

"Tom. Anyone would think you'd missed me."

Harry turned around in the embrace, hugging Tom properly, taking a moment to bury his face in the crease of Tom's neck and inhaling the scent there. It was a surprisingly comforting scent, and Harry smiled. Somehow, in the short time they'd been married, Tom had become home to Harry.

The very thought brought him up short, and Tom felt him tense, pulling back to look Harry in the eyes.

"What's wrong?"

Harry shook his head slowly, shoving the thought away to deal with another time. "Nothing, I'm fine," he replied, offering up a small smile. "Tired is all."

Tom frowned but accepted the words, leaning back in to press a gentle kiss to Harry's lips. "Come on then. We'll eat, and then if you wish, we can share a bath and get an early night."

Harry smiled, allowing Tom to lead him by the hand to the kitchen. "Sounds like heaven."

They ate quickly, and then, true to his word, Tom drew them a bath, settling them in with Harry nestled between his legs, Harry's back to Tom's front. Harry lay with his head against Tom's shoulder, the warmth of the water relaxing his muscles gloriously.

Tom's hands skimmed over his skin softly, barely touching him. Harry couldn't contain the moan when he suddenly tweaked a nipple between his thumb and finger, pressing his lips to Harry's ear at the same time.

Taking his time, Tom moved his hands lower, massaging Harry's thighs under the water, thumbing his hip gently, exploring everywhere but where Harry wanted his hands.

"Please, Tom," he whispered.

"What is it you want, My Harry. You know I'd deny you nothing," Tom teased, running his tongue around the rim of Harry's ear.

"Touch me, please, touch me," Harry begged.

"But I am touching you."

Harry groaned at the sinfully seductive voice, pressing further back into Tom. He took hold of Tom's hand, moving it to his cock, writhing in the water when Tom took the hint, stroking him firmly.

The release came quickly and unexpectedly, and Harry slumped back into Tom's waiting embrace, his body limp with pleasure.

It was a fantastic way to end the night, in his opinion, and it only got better when Tom easily lifted him from the bath, dried him gently with a fluffy towel, and tucked him into bed, pulling the covers up around them both as he spooned Harry from behind.

"Goodnight, My Harry."

Harry could only murmur his return good night, though judging by the quiet chuckle, he'd failed at mastering the English language as he slipped off to sleep.

* * *

Harry woke slowly, enjoying the quiet as he snuggled into Tom's arms. He was looking forward to a quiet day, just the two of them.

Of course, as the thought crossed his mind, a flash of white appeared in the room, only to materialise into Kingsley's patronus.

The lynx spoke with the Head Auror's voice, waking Tom in the process.

"Harry, Amos Diggory escaped custody. We're doing all we can to recapture him, but stay on your guard."

Harry turned his head to meet Tom's eyes as the lynx dissipated.

"Well, that fucked my plan for a quiet day."

"Yes it did," was the reply, though it didn't come from Tom.

Harry and Tom sat up quickly, their wands in hand, to find Amos Diggory standing in the doorway, a feral look on his face as he stared at the two of them.

Before either could lift their wands, Amos snarled, " _Diffindo_ ," and sent a severing curse directly at Tom, who couldn't block it fast enough.

Harry watched the blood bubble across Tom's neck and saw a different kind of red as he turned his wand on Amos, who, mad or not, had the sense to stumble back, a worried look on his face.

Without uttering a spell, Harry sent a shot of pure magic at the man, watching his drop to the floor instantly. It wouldn't have killed him, but it would keep him on the floor where Harry wanted him. Turning rapidly to Tom, who was covered in his own blood, coughing and spluttering as he struggled to breath, Harry felt his heart drop.

Rubbing a hand over the bracelet from Severus, Harry cast the strongest healing spell he knew.

"You're going to be alright, Tom," he murmured to his husband.

Tom kept his eyes on Harry, gasping for breath.

"I… I… love… you…" he gasped, fighting to get the words out.

Harry could only watch on in horror as the light left his husband's eyes, just as Severus and the Aurors burst through the door.


	12. Heaven Sent Presents

**An - Erm… sorry for the cliffhanger? So, aside from people wanting to kill me for the last chapter, I hope everyone is still enjoying this story. We're coming to the end now, I'm not sure if there's going to be another few chapters, or just one more and an epilogue. We'll see.**

 **WC - 1764**

* * *

 **Heaven Sent Presents**

* * *

"I want him dead, Kingsley. Through the veil," Harry snarled.

Despite the fact that he was wearing tatty jeans and a polo shirt, had dried tear streaks visible on his face, and his hair a messy halo around his head, the raw magic emanating from Harry was enough to make even the strongest wizards eager to please the young Lord.

"And I want to know where he got the amulet that helped him cross the wards on the manor without us being notified! Anybody that was involved with this plan _will_ be found and punished or there will be _hell to pay!"_

Kingsley held his hands up in surrender, trying to ease Harry's temper. "As soon as he wakes up, we'll question him thoroughly, Harry, I swear."

Before Harry could reply, Lucius appeared at the door of the Healer's office they'd acquired to discuss what was happening.

"Is he okay?" Harry asked immediately.

Lucius nodded. "He's fine, Harry. There's not even a scar. He wants to see you."

Nodding his head, Harry turned back to Kingsley. "I know it's not your fault, but I'm angry right now. Find me when you have an update."

Kingsley nodded. He felt guilty, because it was his department that had failed to keep Amos Diggory in custody, so the blame did fall with him at least in part. "I will, Harry, as soon as we know anything."

Harry left the room, walking down the short hallways to the room they were holding Tom in. In the time that Harry had been with Kingsley, he'd got himself out of bed and into a clean robe. Harry couldn't help but shake his head at his husband.

"You're supposed to be resting," he chastised lightly, stepping into Tom's outstretched arms.

"And you're stressed beyond reason and need to relax," Tom retorted, hugging Harry into his chest. "Where is Severus?"

"Outside," Harry replied, nodding to the door. "He's been with me since we arrived here," he assured Tom. "But Diggory is in magic suppressing cuffs and is still out cold."

Pressing his lips to Harry's neck, Tom replied, "Then there is nothing for us to do at the moment. We'll go home and attempt to enjoy the holidays."

Harry frowned. "Tom -"

"There's nothing to be done, Harry. At the moment, I would very much like to curl up with you in front of the fire and forget that this even happened, if only for a little while."

Pulling back to look at the tired face of his husband, Harry nodded. "Okay, we can do that. Kreacher should have finished cleaning by now."

Lucius chose that moment to return to the room with a healer, who, while grumbling about impatient patients, signed the papers for Tom to leave.

Harry dismissed Severus for the rest of the day, while Tom promised Lucius he would be in contact, and the two left the hospital to go home.

* * *

Washed and in clean pyjamas, Harry lounged between Tom's legs on the comfortable sofa, his back to Tom's front. Tom's arms were wrapped around him, and Harry stroked the smooth skin on his bare arm.

"You saved my life," Tom said quietly. "You could have let me die, and have the war end and your freedom, but you chose to save me."

Harry turned his head to look up at Tom. "I was never just going to let you die. Even if… we signed a contract, Tom. I have more honour than to just let you die. Even if…"

"Even if…" Tom prompted, stroking his fingers down Harry's cheek.

Harry swallowed hard. "Even if I didn't love you, I wouldn't have let you die."

Silence reigned for a moment, before Tom tightened his grip, pressing his lips to Harry's shoulder.

"I almost lost you," Harry choked out, suddenly overcome by the realisation that it could have turned out very different. "I almost lost you before I'd even fully realised that I love you."

Turning Harry in his arms, Tom pressed their lips together in a sweet kiss.

"I already knew," he admitted. "Just because I hadn't said it before, it didn't mean it wasn't there. When I said it… I didn't want to die knowing that you didn't know how I felt."

Harry smiled softly, even as a few tears fell from his eyes. "I think I knew too."

* * *

"He's going to trial," Kingsley said, sitting down at the kitchen counter. "Terrorism and attempted murder, breaking and entering, and a whole host of other charges."

"Save time, toss him through the veil," Harry replied, even as he knew that they couldn't do that. "If you're about to ask me to give up my seats, Kingsley, you can save your breath, I'm not doing it."

"You'll be a witness, Harry, you can't sit in judgement," Kingsley replied, accepting the tea that was offered him.

"Actually, under the rules of the Wizengamot, I can indeed do both because I sit under more than one title. I've already checked."

"Okay," Kingsley replied. He hadn't realised there was a loophole, and said as much.

Tom wrapped his arms around Harry's waist. "When will the trial be?"

"We thought we'd ask what you'd prefer. We can do it on the twenty-second of the month, with the possibility of it slipping over onto the twenty-third, or we can wait until the new year."

Harry wanted it over and done with as soon as possible, but he looked to Tom for his wishes.

"I don't want this hanging over us for Christmas. The sooner the better, Auror Shacklebolt."

Harry pressed a soft kiss to his cheek in thanks.

* * *

Harry watched Amos Diggory standing in front of the Veil with a blank face. He and Tom were at the front of the crowd of observers, their hands linked in a sign of unity and also comfort.

"Amos Diggory, you've been sentenced to death by a jury of your peers for crimes against the Wizarding World. Do you have any last words?"

Diggory sneered at Dumbledore, before he shook his head, turning his eyes on Harry and Tom. He glared at them for a moment before straightening his spine and turned back to the veil.

Harry watched him step through and felt a wave of relief. Generally against death as a rule, he couldn't help but be satisfied that the man who'd tried to take his husband away was no longer a danger to any of them, or to the world at large.

"Let's go home, Harry."

* * *

Christmas morning dawned to find Harry watching Tom sleep. He'd woken early and been unable to get back to sleep, though they'd had quite a late night at the Malfoys.

Lucius had offered them a room for the night, but, tired as they were, they'd declined immediately, sure that the only thing they wanted for Christmas was to wake up in their own home.

"How long have you been awake?" Tom asked, blinking his eyes open to look at Harry, his voice sleep rough.

Harry shrugged. "I don't know. Not long."

Tom pulled Harry closer, pressing sleepy kisses along his shoulder. "Merry Christmas, sweetheart," he murmured.

"Merry Christmas, Tom," Harry replied, returning the kiss.

They lay together in silence for a few minutes before Harry sat up, his stomach churning with nerves. "Come on," he said, leaning over to press his lips to Tom's. "Presents."

They quickly made their way through the morning routines, pausing occasionally to exchange soft kisses and touches of the hands, before settling themselves in the living room.

"I, uh, I wasn't sure what to do about Christmas," Harry admitted, looking at the four gifts he'd put on the table. "And then I was told about the cornerstone tradition."

Tom smiled, placing four presents on the table too. "You have no idea how happy it makes me that you followed this tradition, Harry. Thank you."

Harry nodded. "So. Homemade first, right?"

Tom nodded, and the two exchanged gifts. Harry watched as Tom carefully unwrapped the quill he'd made from Fawkes feather. He saw the moment Tom made the connection and the smile on his face made Harry's stomach settle some.

He opened his own gift to find two journals, bound in leather. When he looked up at Tom, the older man grinned. "One is for you, and the other for me. When you write in one, it immediately appears in it's twin. I am tired of not being able to speak with you of a night time."

"I love it, thank you."

"Thank you," Tom replied, gesturing to the quill.

They swapped clothing next, each buying the other a travelling cloak with their many combined house emblems stitched into the left side.

For jewellery, Harry smiled when he realised they'd both chosen bracelets, though the one Tom had made him was gold to Harry's silver. As soon as he put the bracelet on, he could feel the essence of Tom surrounding him, a protective, comforting bubble that made him feel safe.

He hadn't realised how encompassing it was to wear jewellery infused with a loved ones magic.

Finally they were down to the last presents for each other, the gifts that would show they each knew the other.

Harry opened his first, staring at Tom when he saw what was in the envelope like package. Two tickets for a two week holiday to destinations unknown.

"We're going on holiday?"

"Wherever you want, whenever you want," Tom promised. "Just me and you, and no responsibilities."

"That sounds like heaven," Harry admitted.

"So… do you know me?" Tom asked, flipping his own envelope over in his hands. "Shall we see, since I'm thinking that this is what is making you look positively green with nerves?"

Harry chuckled. "I just… hope I got it right."

Tom smiled at him before opening the envelope, reading the contents quickly. The look on his face as he discarded the envelope and scooped Harry into his arms told Harry that he had indeed got it right.

"The rest can wait," Tom said, nodding to the pile under the tree from their friends. "Right now, I want to open my last present from you?"

When Harry raised his eyebrows in question, Tom smiled ferally. "I _want_ you, Harry."

As Tom carried Harry back to bed, the envelope containing the letter allowing for Harry's return home every night slipped from the sofa to the floor, and the only sounds in the house were laughter, followed by pleasured moans and whispers of love and adoration.

It was the best Christmas either of them had ever had.


End file.
